


Fruits of Lust

by Searhuin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, M/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searhuin/pseuds/Searhuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series Fanfic lemon stories between you and the man of your choice. The fanfics involve some of the characters from the animes below. Enjoy your read. At the current moment I only have Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, Himuro, Kagami, Kiyoshi, and Nijimura. The rest will be written when I have time. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the anime</p><p>Kuroko No Basuke<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberry Red Lips (Kise x Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing lemon, so please forgive me for the poor quality. Hopefully you'll enjoy my writing anyways.
> 
> Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfics. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you have read this I just want to say that this is an edited version cause I couldn't stand my shitty writing of the original version. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't your have fun and enjoy your time with the wonderful Kise Ryouta!

Kise stood on the other side of the bed looking at you his eyes covered by his hair. He slowly looks up revealing his golden lust filled eyes.

 

“_____… sorry… I can’t hold it in anymore.” The blonde crawls towards you slowly yet teasingly. Other than his painfully slow crawl every other thing about him turned you on as he got closer. _OMG I can’t get enough of his perfect eyes_. His eyes shine a dangerously sexy bright yellow and his lips are perfectly still yet they’re taunting you to kiss them. _I don’t think any one can compete with his arms, leg and body are. Not to mention his glorious six pack._ Soon enough he's on top of you, cradling you between the bedsheets and himselfwithout his eyes never leaving your gaze. He lowers his upper body until his eyes and mouth are only a couple centimetres away. He's so close that you can feel his breath at the tip of your nose. In a deep lust filled voice Kise looks into your innocent soul.

“I’ve always wondered what ____ lips tasted like. Every night I lay awake in my bed, loosing sleep because of your enchanting strawberry red lips.” Kise brings himself even closer. “It seems like tonight is the night where all my fantasies about you come true.”

He bites your neck and collar bone leaving behind bright red love bites. Your lovermakes his way down to your breasts and skillfully removes your bra. Gently starts fondling your boobs. After a few strokes he gradually starts getting rougher and proceeds to suck your right boob while pinching our left. You bite your lip hard trying to suppress the moan inside you. Little after your signs of resistance Kise sucks and pinches your nipples harder than before. Unable to handle the intensityyou give in.

“Kise~!”

His left hand leaves your boob exposed to the cold air. Despite your efforts to focus on his hands next destination your mind is busy taking in the pleasure. While squirming around under his touch you suddenly feel his cock against your thigh close to your vagina. It’s raw skin brushes against your skin getting closer to your vagina. The pressure and wetness on your breasts seems to have disappeared and you look up to see that he’s occupied tugging down his pants. He chucks off his boxers and his golden brown eyes meet yours. He proceeds to take off you jean shorts and bringing your underwear along with it. _Someone’s in a hurry._ Kise sets himself on top of you caging you in between the bed and his glorious muscles.

“Covers?” You offer putting on your best seductive face. He smirks back at you and pulls the red velvet covers up to his shoulders. Your arms find their way around his neck bringing him down closing the gap between you.

“______cchi I’m about to start, are you ready?” You identify a hint of concern in his eyes. You give him a peck on the lips to let him know that you're ready to be taken. Your blonde lover plunges his cock into you and you bite his shoulder hard. He waits until you're ready and then proceeds to turn the pain into unbearable pleasure. 

“Shit ______cchi…you're so tight. It feels so good.” He moans into your ear.

“Ki…it feels really good. You’re going to drive me crazy…KISE~”

“Ryouta.” 

“What?” He stops thrusting and looks you deep in the eyes. You stare at him in complete confusion and disappointment. 

“My name is Ryouta. Stop calling me by my last name. ” You stare at him blankly before realizing what he’s asking you to do.

“Uh… Kise—.” You start only to be interrupted by the blonde.

“Look me in the eyes _____cchi.” You blush, shift your head to face the bed lamp to your right. He groans deeply in disapproval. He repeats his order a little softer than before making you feel a little more comfortable. You slowly turn your head to face him. His glorious brown eyes light up but remain serious.

“Please______cchi say my name.” Your blush becomes a bright shade of red however you’re unable to say his given name. Kise doesn’t frown. He just looks at you and patiently waits for you to say it.  _This is nothing. Look at how far you’ve come. Saying his name isn’t that hard. It’s just 2 syllables, and 6 letters._ You muster half of your strength and will power while you push aside your embarrassment.

“Ryo…Ryouta!” You close your eyes in complete embarrassment yet that feeling is quickly replaced by the sensation of Kise’s big cock thrust inside you. You instinctively wrap your arms around his neck as you are about to share a wistful kiss. Much to your discontent he pulls away before anything happens.

“Say it again.” He repeats in a low husky voice while he looks at you. His eyes slowly refilling with lust. The pressure in your lower core slowly becomes too much for you to handle. To taunt you even more he leans into you two sharing each others breath. _There’s nothing to be embarrassed about._

“Ryouta.” Within half a breath his lips come crashing down on yours and at the same time he thrust his cock once more. Your body is completely taken over by the sensation of wholeness and the pleasure he is giving you.You hold each other there for ten solid seconds before he parts again. This time your lips are brushing each others. Temptation almost to much for either of you to bear. His breath is hot and heavy and you can’t help the fact that he’s turning you on even more with every new sensation his cock gives you.

“Ryou…ta.” You had barely finished saying his name when his lips melted into yours once again. This time he didn’t pull away. He slammed his cock into you clearly feeling relieved that he was able to resume having sex with you. The pleasure engulfs both of you in a matter of seconds. Your kiss is hot but you aren't fighting for dominance. He’s already taken you to a world you could only ever fantasize about. He starts playing roughly with your nipples. To pleasure him back you start grinding your hips against him matching his speed.

"Mmm~" Kise groans in your ear. He responds by thrusting even more into your vagina. You arch our back into him because the pleasure was starting to become too much for you to handle. You bite Ryouta's ear letting him know that you were feeling incredibly good. Your core is burning inside taking in all the pleasure he's giving you. It's about to burst you can feel it. The rising pressure is making it harder to stay in reality and you fully let yourself drown in ecstasy. _I’m close. I can feel it. Something’s coming._

"Ryouta... I can't! I'm losing it! It feels to good-" You scream as he hits one of your sweet spots. You hold onto him for dear life knowing that soon enough you're about to release. It's near you can feel it. 

"Ryouta!" 

“Ah… I know. I'm also about to release!” His thrusts became faster and he holds onto you not wanting to let go. _Something big is coming. I going to cum. I’m going to cum ! I’m cumming! I’m— CUMMING!!!_

"_______CCHI! I LOVE YOU!" 

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ryouta’s seed pours into your womb you cum with a final thrust. You hold each other waiting for your orgasms to pass. Once overyou both sink into the soft sheets of the bed. He lays his head on your boobs. You look down at him and run your hair through his golden hair. He looks up at you and brushes aside the hair that stuck to your forehead. He kisses your forehead and then gives you a peck on the lips. 

"So ______cchi, how was it?" He looks at you wondering what your answer will be.

"It was great. I thought I was going to lose myself completely and start yelling so loud that our neighbours would hear us." You both start laughing and he moves to lay down besides you. He pulls you in and lays your head on his chest. He strokes your hair with his right arm and hold your hand with his left. You yawn loudly and feel your eyes getting weary making it almost impossible to keep them open.

"We should do this more often on weekends." He giggles while he looks down at you. You can barely hear what your saying in return but all you hear is Ryouta telling you to go sleep. There was a silence which must have led Ryouta to believe that you went to sleep. Right before both of you drift off he says as he kisses your forehead.

"Your lips are tastier than a strawberry and prettier than the goddess of beauty. I promise to always be there when you need me after all you're my one and only queen.”

 


	2. The Fire inside the Dragon Fruit (Akashi x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empresses, the emperor is waiting.
> 
> Akashi x Female reader

It had been a long day and you had an audition tomorrow. You'd practiced more than anyone in the world but you still felt as if something was missing. You'd read all the _Assassination Empress_ books and you knew better than anyone what happened on every single page. Given the fact that you are in love with Akashi your mental Husbando you had decided to audition to be the girl who became his Waifu. _So why am I so stressed out?_ Your eyelids are weighing down your eyes and the fatigue is consuming you. _I should rest. I haven't been able to get a lot of sleep lately. It won't kill to rest._ Mili seconds after the pillow and your head come into contact you dose off to a dream you wished was reality.

 

* * *

You awake to a room with dark purple wallpaper, a bed lamp, and extremely pretty maroon coloured curtains. You get out of bed and walk over to the curtains. The last thing you remember was that you had gone to an audition for a the part of a killer woman who had been caught, taken into custody and killed. When you'd gotten there they'd already had the set ready. After that well. You didn't exactly know what had happened to you.

"I see that you've awaken ms. ____." You turn around to see an average sized man with extremely red hair and eyes. He gives you a soft smile yet you can sense that there's something off about him.

"Who are you?" You say in and icy and cold voice.

"I haven't introduced myself yet now have I?" Akashi walks over to the glass window still smiling. He turns around to face you, his face no longer kind. He wears an evil smiling face and his eyes are dangerously bright. "I am the emperor of injustice also known as the Red Emperor Akashi Seijuro and you my darling are in Hell."

"In other words you're here to determine which degree of injustice I will receive based on the severity of my crimes. Couldn't you have sent one of your subordinates?" You can instantly tell that this guy is dangerous. _I have to find a way to buy myself time to escape._ Akashi doesn't say anything so you continue.

"Allow me to cut to the chase. You're looking for an empress to rule along with you." You look him square in the eyes. His grin resides to a feint smile. _Jackpot. Keep it going._ Both of you stand there staring at each other. Akashi finally breaks the silence.

"Is that so?" He takes a step closer to you and you back up to the bed stand. Resting on the bed stand is a vase full of water. _With enough luck I can would buy myself some time by distracting him with the vase_. Without even noticing Akashi is in front of you. _What the-? FUCK!_ You quickly pick up the vase and throw it at Akashi. The vase breaks and bathes his imperial clothes in water. You sprint to the door and pull hard on it.  _Shit it's not opening!_ You pull harder but the knob doesn't turn to open. _Piece of shit! Open already!_

You look over your shoulder and see that Akashi's left eye is emitting a dangerously red glow. His right eye has completely changed colours. _Shit! This isn't going to do it._ You look around the room but don't see anything that could be helpful.

"I guess I'll have to end you right here. Your soul doesn't deserve to even go through injustice. You're soul will perish never to continue the cycle of reincarnation. Farewell scum." He raises his sync ready to slash you. Panic rises throughout your body. _Think of something anything! You had him at empress remember! Do something that will stop him in his tracks!_ You lean in to kiss him catching him off guard. Akashi lingers there confused. _Think of something that will completely lower his guard._ You slowly start to twirl your tongue around his and for a moment he doesn't react. You decide to dominate and begin to investigate his imperial cavern. Right then he pulls you away from him and stares angrily at you with slightly pink tinted cheeks.

"What is it Akashi-kun? Aren't able to dominate a mortal?" You smirk. His anger subsides and smiles a tender but viscous smile.

"_____ do not think that because I've accepted your challenge that I shall spare you." Your mouths reconnect and you fight for dominance. At the beginning you have the upper hand but as he gets the hang of it he slowly starts to overpower you. You pull apart and you fall on the floor.

Akashi snaps his fingers and after finding your way through the dark you find yourself in a bedroom with gold embodiments. The walls are a dark shade of red and there's king size bed with silky red and gold covers. Akashi appears out of nowhere and he's in nothing but his velvet red bath robes. He walks up to you and looks down at your outfit and smiles to himself. You also look down curious to see what he's smiling at. You are wearing a lacy black leg avenue lingerie which shows of your legs. Your entire back is exposed and the lingerie is only covering half of your ass. _I'm still attractive that's a plus._ You look back at Akashi with a proud smile on your face.

"Get on you knees human." He says in a cold voice but his eyes full of amusement and eagerness. For some reason you do as he says and await his next order.

"Now, push aside the robe and suck my dick." You don't move. _Like hell I do that._

"If you want me to suck your dick you're going to have to make me do it." You say answering his order.

"Huh? Is that so? You still underestimate my power despite beating you the way I did?" Just like that your hand started moving on its own and you push aside the robes and begin to slowly lick the top of his dick. _What's going on? This isn't good._ You proceed to lick the side of his dick and then you plunge the top of it into your mouth continuing down his dick eventually reaching the base. _Shit...can't breathe...too much...it's too big..._ You start to gag but nevertheless your mouth continues moving up and down getting faster every time your mouth came down on his base.

After a while you slowly start to regain power over your body. You start getting used to it and you can hear Akashi's soft pants. You look up to see that his eyes are closed and that painted on his face clear as day was lust. _He's kinda cute._ Your entrance dampens and you feel your nipples growing erect. You begin to come down faster and tighter than before wanting to hear him moan as he loses his imperial composer. Soon enough his knees start bending a little and he's bent over with both hands in your hair trying but failing to suppress his moans.

"Nngh...___ nngh! *pants* shit I'm reaching my limit." Akashi opens an eye and but doesn't tell you to stop instead he guides you to go a notch faster than you already are. You tighten your grip on his dick sucking and licking as much as you possibly could spreading your saliva all over his dick. You go on to lick and suck his balls while giving him a handjob.

"AHH~" His knees buckle and he falls to the ground but that doesn't stop you from devouring is family jewels. You go crazy, sucking and giving his dick a handjob at the same time.

"Shit! I'm there ...I've reached my limit. ____ keep...NNNGH~" Akashi pushes your head down with all his force and ejaculates his seed inside your throat. _Hot! It's very hot and there's soo much. I won't be able to take everything in._ You lay there dick still in mouth trying not to choke on his semen. Akashi finally lets go and lays there on the floor trying to regain his breath. You detach yourself and swallow whats left in your mouth.  _Bastard! I hope he doesn't intend to use me and then leave me horny. It's my time to have fun._ You climb onto him cradling him between you and the floor. Akashi looks up a little dazed from cumming earlier but it doesn't matter. He's about to be thrown into a whole new world. You push aside the part of the lingerie that is covering your entrance and you slowly lower yourself down onto his massive dick. It slides in smoothly until it reaches your hygem. You hesitate a little not knowing how much it will hurt.

"Oi, hurry up I'm not even fully inside you." There is slight annoyance in his voice as if he was waiting for this to happen.

"I know what I'm doing." You retort. _On the count of three I'll slam it down at once. One, two,...THREE!_ You quickly lower yourself onto him and you can feel your hygem break however the pain wasn't there. You sigh relieved that you wouldn't have to suffer on your first time. You slowly but surely start to move you hips up and down feeling the amount of pleasure rise within you as he rubbed against your insides. After a while your hips start moving on their own and both you and Akashi are loud moaning messes on the bedroom floor.

"Akashi~ my hips are completely moving on their own! Ahh~ help me... if this continues I'm going to lose myself in pleasure." You couldn't stop your hips from moving. The pleasure has already taken control over your body and you don't want to stop. "Ahhh~ Akashi-kun... it feels good...it feels REALLY GOOD!"

"Tsk, of course...nngh...it feels good. I'm an...ah shit~...emperor after all." Akashi is grinding against you driving even closer to the edge of sanity. He drives his dick inside you making you bounce back up sending waves of pleasure throughout your body.

"Ahh~ plea-yes right there~...ah...please play with my boobs. They're all lonely bouncing up and down. Please take care of THEM AHHH~" Akashi hits a sweet spot as you say your last words and you arch your back allowing his dick to continue hitting it. He pushes you down, pushes both legs back towards your face and drives his dick inside you proceeding to rip your lingerie and attack your boobs. He bites, sucks, licks, and pinches your nipples giving you unimaginable pleasure. You can feel a certain knot begin to form within your stomach but you don't pay much attention to it.

"Ahh~ Akashi-kun you're a beast! A monster! You're hitting so deep inside me and it feels so good. Ah I'm loosing it... doing me and my boobs at the same time is driving me crazy. All I can think of is you! Akashi-kun... AKASHI-KUN!" You scream as he simultaneously sucks both your boobs. _SHIIIT!_

"_-chan...you're truly amazing. The empress I've been looking for...I think I might be falling for you." _Me? ahh~... he might have fallen for me? does that mean that I'll ahh~ live with him...forever?_ The knot in your stomach grows to big to be contained inside you any longer. It slowly starts to unravel its self as Akashi's thrusts grow faster and deeper pounding and kissing your entrance. He's at his limit. _He's going to ejaculate anytime soon. AH~ he's going to let it out inside me!_

"Akashi-kun!...I'm there...I'm at my limit! SEIJUROO!" You hold onto him burying your head in the crook of his neck while violently cumming.

"_!"He thrusts a couple more times before penetrating your womb and releasing his sperm inside you filling you up until it can't fit anymore.

He bends over to kiss you, his dick still ejaculating inside you. When he finally stops you wait to for your orgasms to fully pass before carrying you over to the bed. He moves over to lay next to you and you lay down back facing him. He comes up behind you, holding you there with his arms around your waist. He pushes your hair aside and whispers into your hear.

"Sleeping so quickly after our first round is very unlike the empress I'd imagined you'd be __-chan." He softly bites your ear. "I think I should toss you into the void of perishers." You respond to him in a drowsy voice.

"If you do, tonight will be the last night you'll ever feel good." You manage to put on a feint cocky smile knowing you'd been able to manage staying dead- alive in the hell.

"Hmm for once you might be right."

"Shut up and let me sleep. An empress needs her sleep or she won't act accordingly to her emperor." You turn around and give him a peck on the lips." Akashi none of that bullshit you said earlier was true right?"

"Hmm, I don't what do you think?" He returns the kiss. It's just like asking if there's fire inside a dragonfruit without ever looking for yourself to find out. You may not know where you really are but you fall sleep knowing that you're new life would never be a bore. At least not with him around.

* * *

You awake from your lustful dream looking around lost. You remember the dream and smile to yourself. _If it only it had been reality._


	3. Blueberry Spark (Aomine x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the porn masters turn. I made this story between two guys because I thought it would be cool and different but anyone is free to read!
> 
> Aomine x male reader.

You lay there trapped spooning with Aomine as you look onto the city from his window. _He really has nice apartment with a great view over the city._ You don’t really recall how you ended up in Aomine’s room or house nor what had happened the previous night. You turn around to face Aomine. His lips are slightly parted and his hair is messed up. Honestly he isn’t as bad as you thought he was. Over his shoulder you see his clock signalling that it’s 7:30 meaning it was about time you get your asses out of bed. While panicking and trying to get out bed you wake up Aomine.

“Oi __________ what are you doing?” His voice comes out low and gruff. His half opened dark blue eyes were glued to you.

“Uh… Aomine-kun—.”

“Daiki.” He deadpanned interrupting you. His eyes are still looking at you as if you are something that would disappear if he looks away. His stare is intense. 

“Daiki,…can you tell me what exactly happened last night or at least how I got here?” You say in a small voice hoping he’s going to stop staring and go back to sleeping in or something of that sort. You're wrong. You only sparked the interest in his blueberry eyes. 

“Oho? You don’t remember?” A smirk formed across his dark face showing his white teeth. He gets on top of you and brings himself down so that he's a couple inches from you. An unrecognizable feeling starts growing within you. “Heh I guess I’ll have to show you sexy.” Aomine brings down the covers and smirks at you. You look down to see that Aomine’s cock is strangely excited this morning. You look back up at Aomine panicking not sure what this means. _Is he going to have sex with me or does he just want a hand or a blow job. Either way both options involve some sort of sex._

“Aomine—.” He comes in and bites your lower lip catching you completely off guard. He proceeds to lower the covers covering you. To your surprise you're  also butt naked with a rather erect cock. Embarrassed you try to cover up. _Lets say it’s not easy trying to cover an erect cock._

“Oi what are you doing. There’s no reason to hide it now I’ve already seen it and taken good care of it last night.” He says the last part in a husky and seductive way that succeeds in turning you on even more. _This is too much. Aomine’s seen…my…and taken good care of it! No this is too much. I have to leave._

“Aom- I mean Daiki-kun, please can we stop this…we’ll be late for school if this continues.” You desperately resume trying to cover up your erection with no success. Aomine’s eyes narrow at you but he doesn’t give in to your suggestion. Instead he takes both of your hands and pins them above your head against the bedhead. _What…what does he think he’s doing!_ Aomine takes his cock in one hand and starts playing around with yours. He twirls it around your dick’s head, pokes it, and even made each other kiss. He watches your reaction as he continues making your dicks dance this erotic cock dance of his. As much as you try to resist the feeling it’s hard. Never before have you felt this way nor has anyone ever played with your dick. You bite down hard on your lip as you feel the luscious sensation spread throughout your body. _Shit why does this have to feel good._  You look at Amine to find that he’s enjoying himself along while pleasuring you at the same time. _Little seductive bastard. I’ll make you pay._  You bring your leg up to his dick and began stroking his hard dick. 

“Shit! ______ keep it going.” he releases you and works on keeping himself upright. _This is my chance. I won’t back down._ You continue stroking his dick just with a little more force. Aomine is now keeping himself upright on his arms. He’s panting a lot more than he was before. _Yes! who’s dominating now huh?_ Right when you  think that you're in control of the situation Aomine breaks and pushes your leg aside. He takes one of your hands and begins to stroke his dick with it. _Huh? what’s going on?”_ He continues the stroke it until your hand starts stroking him on its own.

“Oi, make it faster. I promise I’ll give you a reward later.” R _eward?_ You say as you're stroking and watching his dick grow more and more. _Shit, I wonder what it would feel like to have his dick inside me._ His dick in your hand only helps grow your erection. All of a sudden Aomine starts thrusting into your hand his pants louder than ever. You have no idea what do so you tighten your grip on his dick. He groans and continues to ram his dick in your hand. Not to lose this momentum you tighten your grip even more andtry to match up with his speed. He groans even more. He raises your head so that you’re facing him. His eyes are full of lust and pleasure. He looks like he’s at the edge of losing himself the realm of pleasure.  

“Shit. _____ your grip is amazing. Fuck… remember this… Shit!______ I’m cumming.” You stare at Aomine as he starts to get a taste of absolute pleasure. _He better make me feel the same way._

“______I’m going to cum all over you! Fuck this feels to good ______I’M CUMMING!” Right then Aomine releases his sperm onto your stomach. His fresh sperm burns and sizzles on your belly and your chest. Your arousal grows ever bigger. _He came…he came his sperm on me. Why does it feel good? SHIT NO… I want him inside me NOW!_ You begin to dig into his drawers hoping to find his sex toys. The third drawer down was jackpot. The drawer has dildos, condoms, vibrators, and your second favorite type of ring. A cock ring. You take it and face Aomine ready to be taken to the realm of pleasure.

“Daiki.” You say in a firm voice bringing him back to reality. Aomine looks into your eyes and he can tell exactly what you want. He smirks and lays down right besides you. 

“Climb on babe. I hope you’re ready cause play time is over.” 

“Don’t underestimate me. I’ll send you to a paradise you can’t begin to imagine.” You smirk and shove the cock ring into your mouth. While looking him straight in the eyes, you lower your mouth onto his dick and smoothly slide the cock ring below the head of his dick. Aomine is caught by surprise but doesn’t back down he smirks back at you indicating that he likes this naughty side of you.  

“Are you ready?”

“Are you sure I’m the one you should be asking this to?” We both smirked at each other not backing down. _I’m gonna change this room into a roller coaster._  You lower yourself onto his massive dick. The more you take him the more he stretches your ass. 

“Too…big…you’re stretching me…” _He’s going to rip my ass apart. Shit!_ Despite that you lower yourself until you've reach the base. It’s painful but you're sure it won’t last long.

“Shit why are you so tight. I swear you tightened overnight.” Aomine is also having difficulties with your ass. You wait a couple of minutes before you start pounding your ass on his dick. The first few thrusts are painful but then it’s gradually replaced by pleasure. Your ass is almost pounding against his dick on its own. You both start panting with every time he rams inside you. Aomine on the other hand seems to be losing it faster than you anticipated.

“Shit…______ you’re ass… feels good. It feels…really good… FUCK!”

“Your dick…is pounding…deeply…I can’t concentrate…on anything…DAIKI!” 

“I see…where it is…get prepared…to lose yourself.” Aomine hit another sweet spot and you scream out of pleasure. A new wave hit you every time he rammed his dick into you. _I’m losing it! He feels great! Ahh.. I think…I think.. oh shit!_

“DAIKI! I’m about to lose it! I can feel it in my dick! DAIKI I’M CUMMING!” _Help me! I’m going to lose it soon. I’m really close. HELP!_ Aomine keeps slamming himself into you. He places both of his massive hands on your ass and pounding you like the world is about to end. Every time he thrusts into you you’re closer to ejaculating. _My dick is twitching uncontrollable._ _I can’t hold on for much longer._

“DAIKI!”

“Ah_______…I KNOW! I’m close too…just wait!” _Daiki and I are going to…we’re going to come together! AHH~ I’m losing it!_

_“I’M LOSING IT! I CAN’T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER._ You close your eyes waiting to be release into the realm of absolute pleasure. Aomine increases the speed of his thrusts clearly indicating that he's near revelation. You hold onto consciousnesswaiting for his final thrust to pound you into ecstasy. 

“______ I’M CUMMING!”

 “DAIKI!”

“_______” 

You shamelessly cum all over him stroking your dick as you cum to make the pleasure last as long as possible. Aomine pulls out and removes the cock ring from his dick. As soon as he had taken it off he plunges his dick pack into you and comes inside finally releasing himself. You throw your head back and you're brought to a galaxy full of pleasure. _Even though I’ve released so much I’m still stroking my dick trying to milk myself dry onto Aomine’s dark chocolatey skin_. When you're done you lay on top of him panting, waiting for your body to calm down. He finishes and rests his arms on your ass. 

“Phew, that was fun right _____?” He looksat you with eyes filled with exhaustion and love. 

“Yea it was. Next time I’ll be in charge.” You flick his nose and chuckle a bit. 

“I see that you’re already implying that this kind of thing will happen again. You must have really liked it.” You snuggle into him and kiss his Adam’s apple. 

“Am I wrong?”

 “Not at all.” You begin to drift off into a peaceful sleep when Aomine shakes you awake. “Oi wake up we have to go to school. We’re already late.”

 “Or we could just skip and say we each had important things to do. I don’t feel like ruining this day by going to school.” You give him a peck on the cheek. He takes this opportunity to engulf you into a slow yet passionate french kiss.

 “Ah, I guess it won’t hurt to miss a day of school right?” You chuckle as he tucks your head under his neck slowly but peacefully drifting off to sleep. 

 “Well last night was fun then.” 

 “Tsk. Of course it was. Oh and when we make up I want a blueberry for breakfast." 

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Ugh, fine then, little bastard."

"Love you too muffin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions on who should be next I'll be pleased to know thanks and I hope you enjoyed your read.


	4. My Sweet little Plum (Murasakibara x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara has just been recognized for his amazing pastry skills as a chef and his grand café is about to be inaugurated. It's every Pastry's dream being fulfilled for Atsushi however there is one problem. He's bored, tired and unsatisfied with the night. Can I, the love of his life change this night from boring to fun and romantic?
> 
> (Murasakibara x Female Reader)

I mix the plum filled batter together till it’s nice and smooth and transfer the mix to the cake mold. I place the cake mold on the counter and open the oven placing my hand inside to check the temperature.

“Close but not quiet there yet.” I decide to wait and call Murasakibara. The phone rings and a couple moments later he picks up.

“Hey ________ sweet-chin how are you doing?” His lazy monotone voice trails over to my end of the phone.

“I’m fine, how are things going over there plum?” I can feel the heat starting to rise in the air and decide to put the cake mold into the oven.

“It’s boring, the journalists and the paparazzi are annoying and it’s tiring to answer or have to hear all their stupid questions. I want to crush them all.” I laugh and tell him to calm down and think of the sweets his going to get once all of it is over.

“You’ll see you’ll enjoy it.” I try to reassure him while he’s still there.

“Nothing is fun without my sweet _______-chin.” He retorts with a pouty voice. My heart skips a beat and I blush lightly all of sudden wanting his arms to be wrapped around me.

“Plumkin, I want you right here with me more than you can imagine.” I say, wanting to speak more to my boyfriend.

“Then I could just leave now and join you at home.”

“Huh?! No you can’t! You have to stay there till the very end.” I say to him hoping that he hasn’t tuned me out already.

“Huh? Why is _____sweet-chin trying to stay away from me?” _Phew, he’s still listening._

“I’m not trying to stay away from you.” I start fidgeting with my hair. “It’s just that I have a surprise for you… and it’s not over yet. If you came home early…the surprise wouldn’t be ready yet and my plan would fail. So…could you please not come home early plumkin?” I say in a shy and quiet voice blushing a little realizing what I’m doing just for him. I kind of wish he was here to hold and kiss my forehead. _I never thought I’d be able act this way because of him._

“______ sweet-chin are you feeling needy?” _What is he-?!_

“Of course not!” I say back a little too quickly. _Shit! Now he’s going to make up an excuse to come home._

“______ sweet-chin you don’t need to hide it. Just tell me and I’ll come take care of you~” My lower region starts to tingle a little and my cheeks begin to flush. _Baka! Don’t let him taunt you._

“Stop saying nonsense! The only reason you’re saying this is because you want an excuse to leave the opening of your café. Besides the person who is needy is you not me.” I huff into the phone.

“Yup, I want to taste your sweet woman juices as it drips all over my mouth.” My lower regions start to tingle a little more than before.

“Murasaki-” I begin but you’re interrupted by his sex talk.

“I want to hear your moans as you’re about to cum with my big dick still inside you.”

“Oi!”

“I want to ram myself with full force inside you and hold you while we release at the same time and you bring me into a deep and passionate kiss. ______ sweet-chin I want you. NOW.”

“Oi, oi, oi stop that! Just focus on the opening-”

“How do you want me to focus when I have a massive boner forming and all I think of his your sexy body waiting for me at home as my surprise?” I remain speechless not knowing what to say. _Think. Do I let him come home and finish the cake later? I mean I’m doing all this to make him happy and on top of that it’s normal for us to have sex right? Shit he got me._

“Fine…come home then.” I sigh defeated. “But this is last time something of this sort will happen you hear me?”

“Mmhmm~. _____ sweet-chin get dressed so that I can smash you while you’re at your sexiest.”

“Tsk, I know what to do to get you to lose your mind plumkin~.” I say seductively. “I’ll be waiting for you~.” I hang up and turn off the oven.

“Sorry cake. It looks like you’ll be eaten some other time.” I run up to my room and look around to find a sexy outfit to wear for tonight. _Should I wear the ice cream vendor outfit? No, already have. The Lolita maid? Nah g, not for tonight? Find something that has to do with tonight’s occasion._ I look around in my drawer. Nothing. _Shit I need something. With his massive boner only god knows how fast he’s driving._ I look over to his side of the room. _Bingo!_ I walk over and start digging into his chef outfits to see which one out of his giant outfits can fit me. I take one and wear my lacy Victorian lion tamer outfit and my pink Lolita maid outfit. _Who knew that cosplaying would be helpful in sex._ I change into my lacy Lolita maid outfit and put the chef cloak on top. _Sexy and sweet, just like he likes it. Something’s missing. I need to make myself sexier._ I think of something but no ideas come up. _Oh well last time he used a Maiu bo as a dildo he’ll come up with something._

I go downstairs to arrange the kitchen, and the living room decorating it with all the candles I could find and using our rose flowers from our balcony garden. The decoration took about 10 minutes . I sit down and drink my plum juice while watching the channel that is showing Atsushi’s café opening. Everything is going well. _Seems like the audience hasn’t noticed Atshushi’s absence or Janine took care of his sudden departure, either Janine’s doing a good job._ I pick up my phone and dial Janine’s number.

“Hello?”

“Oh my LORD! ______ what exactly is going through your boyfriends head?!” I wince a little and pull the phone away setting it on the table. I press the speaker button so that I don’t go deaf because of her shouting.

“Well…we’ll just say that he got tired and decided to come home.” _It’s totally not because he got horny and had me get dressed up in a very erotic outfit for tonight._

“He got tired? Nah uh, don’t think that you’re lies will get past me so easily. Tell me the truth.” I can hear the suspicion rising in her voice.

“I’m telling the truth. I called to check up on him and the ceremony and he said he wanted to come home.”

“And? 

“And we had a little argument over whether or not he should come home and I got convinced and gave him permission to come home.”

“With a soon- to-be boner.” _What? How does she know this?_

“What do you mean? He left with a boner?” I try to act as naturally surprised and shocked as I can hoping that my voice doesn’t sound to superficial.

“Hun, you’re going to have to take five years of acting before you can trick me. The way he was standing when I asked him where he was going and how he left in a hurry gave it away. I sigh in defeat for the second time this day.

“Was he really that needy? 

“How am I supposed to know? I’m not his wife or girlfriend and besides he was probably whispering naughty things to you so you should know.” The doorbell goes on a ringing spree. _He’s here._

“Seems urgent. I’m going to leave you to your beast and a night full of love making~.”

“Janine shut up!” She hangs up while laughing and the doorbell rings louder and faster than ever. I open the door and Atsushi kisses me at the speed of light. His tongue is already wrapped around mine dominating and exploring every centimeter of my mouth all the way down to my throat. His big hands squish my ass and he lifts me up to pin me against the door. I instantly wrap my legs around his waist and let him dominant me that way he wants.

“_______ sweet-chin tastes… like plums.” He says in between kisses. “You’re absolutely delicious… there’s no way …I can get tired …of kissing you.” I smile back and proceed to kiss him back. I start to grind against him hard wanting to feel his hard dick against my entrance. His hard dick stands on edge and he proceeds to grind equally as hard back.

“________sweet-chin I want your juices to drip all over me.”

“Then make me wet Mura-kun~” I say back enjoying the friction between us. Atsushi walks up to the couch and places me face down. He tugs of his chef cloak and is totally caught by surprise when he sees my lacy Lolita outfit. I throw my ass up towards him and give him my Cheshire cat smile.

“You like what you see huh Mura-kun~?” I give him the sexy evil laugh and he looses himself.

“Definitely.” He pulls of his belt and wraps my hands and legs with it. _Tonight’s theme: BDSM_. He pulls the buckle tightly and makes sure it doesn’t come undone. I try to wiggle free but can’t seem to get anywhere. _He’s going to go all out. No doubt._

I spread my legs a little so that I can see him and I see that he’s tying his hair back. _Shit he looks hot!_ Our eyes meet and the lust in his eyes rise to another level. The neediness within me rises to the point where I can’t take this pre foreplay seriously. _I can’t take this anymore_.

“Hurry up. How long do you intend to stare at my ass for?”

 “Oh just you wait and see.” His voice drops to a low and husky base and he brings himself to face my entrance. He pulls away the clothing that is covering my entrance and licks his lips when he sees that I’m already dripping wet. I twitch a little under his lustful stare. _We’ve done this before so why am I nervous? Why do I feel embarrassed?_

“Mura-kun stop staring.” I say in an embarrassed and shy voice. I continue to twitch a little getting wetter by the second.

“Huh? Being embarrassed doesn’t suit you my sweet _____plum-chin. I like it when you’re nasty and fierce.” He says in a sexy voice and gently licks my entrance.

“Ah~ Mura-kun!” I moan rather loudly.

“_____- chin wasn’t that a little to loud? You make me want to crush you inside out.” He licks again and I flail my head back the pleasure way to good to be able to resist. I start to breathe heavily and later start panting.

“It’s not my fault that we haven’t had sex in a while. It’s normal for me to react this way.” I make up an excuse for my extremely horny behavior.

“______-chin this really is a nice surprise. With a sensitive yet nasty _____-chin we’ll enjoy ourselves more than usual neh? He inserts his middle finger into me and starts rummaging around like a worm. _This isn’t enough_.

“More, Mura-kun, insert more into me.” I plead.

“What did you say I couldn’t here due to sound you’re entrance’s making. Can you please repeat it?”

“Please I’m way too horny for just one finger!” I plead shamelessly knowing that he’ll do exactly as I say if I do.

 “As you wish.” He inserts three fingers and goes crazy inside me. The pleasure is way too much and I stick out my tongue while moaning out how good it feels. Then I can feel the knot inside me being to release and I know I’m near.

“Ah~ Mura-kun…Mura! It’s here… I’m close…I’m really close!” I can barely think of anything besides his fingers, the pleasure and the fact that I’m about to cum all over my lover. Atsuhsi takes out his fingers and begins to furiously lick and suck my entrance bringing me closer to revelation. _That’s it. It’s here. I’m cumming, cumming!_

“AtsushiiiiIIII!~” I yell with all my might as I cum hard on his face. He continues to suck as I cum trying to stop myself but not knowing how.

 “Uh! Still cumming. Oh lord help me, Atsushii~ I’m still cumming!” I cum again and he gropes both of my breasts while sucking on my entrance. “Huh? Atsushi wait, I’m not done- ah!” He pulls and pinches hard on my left nipple while tenderly playing with my right breast.

“______-chin that was great. I’ve never tastes anything as delicious as your personal juices. You really cummed yourself out. Ah look you’re still dripping like a waterfall. I guess is should use my plumber stick to fix the leak. ” _He’s going to enter me. He’s going to fuck me hard!_

“Please! Ram yourself inside me. Make me lose myself completely!” _I want him so baldly right now._

 “Heh, fine then. Get ready I’m not going to hold back.” He slams his cock inside me and cum instantly forgetting how big he really was.

 “______-chin already cumming when all I did was enter you. Did you miss me that much?”

 “Yes Mura-kun, yes I did. Now what are you waiting for? A cookie?” _Acting bitchy always pissed him off even when it’s sexy. And he fucks at his best when he’s a little enraged._ Atsushi rams himself at full force and I go absolutely crazy yelling and screaming his name and how good he feels inside me. He groans loudly in return not caring if our neighbors can hear us. We become a hot moaning mess in the middle of our living room.

 “_______-chin … you’re juices are coming out more than ever …nngh… and you’re so…fucking tight…I love it!”

 “It’s all because of your size…I can’t think…ah…straight anymore!” I can feel the not inside me begin to unravel again. At the same time I can feel him pick up his speed and he lifts my head to kiss me. It’s a sloppy yet passionate kiss.

 “_____-chin…nngh…I’m near…I’m going to release inside you!”

 “I’ve reached my limit too…Atsushi pour your seed into me.” A couple of thrust later he releases into me and I lose all control of myself and cum harder than the first time. Atsushi takes of his belt and waits for me to settle down. He wraps me in his chef coat and lays me against the couch in a sitting position. He puts his pants back on and takes the food I’ve made in the refrigerator. Once he’s served both of us he comes back and hands me my plate. He turns on the TV and we eat while watching the café ceremony. We see an Atsushi look a like walk onto stage to cut the red ribbon along with the mayor.

“The guy is missing a maiu bo bag with him.” 

“Atsushi shut up! That should be you!” I scold him for is ignorance. 

“Ugh, whatever.” He says in a bored voice and shoves a bag of chips into his mouth. I sigh.

“You should be grateful to still have Janine as you’re manager idiot.”

“I’m only grateful for the snacks she brings.”

“Be grateful for something other than snacks!” He turns his head towards me annoyed face and he leans in to me.

“I am. I’m grateful for having you besides even when the odds are against me. That’s the sweetest snack of them all. ____sweet –chin, I love you.” He leans further into me and kisses me gently we linger there until we hear the fireworks in the far distance. I lay my head against him and watch the fireworks admiring them in their full glory. 

“I love you too plumkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions on who should be next please feel free to comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading XD


	5. Mulberries Also Have Desires (Himuro x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman + a man+ an elevator malfunction = love making?
> 
> Himuro x Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Arianne Black! Hope you enjoy and thanks again for suggesting. It was very fun to write hee hee.

My meeting is at 10:45 on the seventh floor and at the pace things are going I wasn't going to be late. I press the up button to command the elevator and wait there.

While I'm waiting for the elevator a young and elegantly dressed gentleman steps up a little behind me. I glance at him and find myself mesmerized by a handsome poker face. His slick raven coloured hair hung over his left eye. His right eye is grey with a beauty mark right underneath it. His body is quiet muscular but his skin colour his pale contributing to his perfect poker face. _Hot damn! He probably has a six-pack to go along with that body._ His suit is fitted and his pants are mildly tight. 

My perverted side starts to take over and I notice his bulge sticking out a little . _I wonder how big it is. 4, 6, maybe 8 inches long? Mhmmm. I_  shake my head in approval of an average or above sized dick. _Imagine running my hands through his smooth black hair and kissing his six-pack, as I get closer to his bulge, which has now become a tent confining his whatever inch dick within. His poker face slowly twisting into a pleasurable one while his head flings back in ecstasy moaning as I harshly palm his uncontrollable erection. His big hands holding me in place, groping my ass while he grinds himself into me bringing us closer to ecstasy. He’ll moan how much he loves my vagina and its tightness, and I’ll moan about his majestic dick and together we’ll-_

“Miss, are you coming in?” His cold stable monotone yet sexy voice brings me back to reality. He’s standing there pressing the “stay open” button waiting for me to get in. 

“I don’t know will _you_?” I say entering the elevator with my head held high while giving him a mysterious and sexy look (the best I can manage). I wait for him to take a spot behind me before jamming every single button on the elevator. I take a step back and smile deviously at myself while the elevator takes off normally playing _Worth It_ by Fifth Harmony. _Now it’s just a matter time before it stops working._ The elevator makes it past the fourth floor and then the magic starts working. _Why don’t we play a little game Mr. Poker face?_

“Sir? I think…I think the elevator’s stopped moving.”

“I believe so too. What to do now?” I walk up to the emergency button praying it won't signal anything. _Please, Please, PLEASE let me fuck this guy lord!_   To my satisfaction the lord is on my side today.

 “The emergency button isn’t working.” I look back at him and find the poker face guy is slightly troubled. _Damn he looks hot even when he’s worried. I’m doing this guy today._

 “Why don’t we try calling the security department?” I ask him pulling out your phone.

 “Sure that’s a good idea. Maybe they’ll find a way to help us.” I dial the department’s number and wait for someone to pick up. He stares intently at me not wanting to miss anything.

“Please, please, please pick up.” I mutter loud enough for him to hear but I say the complete opposite in my mind. _If you stupid hoes pick up I’m suing you for being cock blockers!_

Once again things are in my favour and the security department doesn’t answer. I pretend to be depressed and worried as I put away my phone.

“No response.” I deadpan furrowing your eyebrows. He doesn’t respond. “I guess we’ll just have to wait until someone realizes the problem.” The silence between us grows.

“You’re a pretty good actress you know.” He says looking at me with that emotionless poker face of his. I look at him in confusion.

“Come again?” I begin to stand up and face him. _Was it really that obvious?_

“I’m saying that I know you are the cause of all this, and that you aren’t really as frightened or worried as you portray yourself. In other words you’re faking all of this.” _Smart, good-looking and has an interesting personality. I like this package._

I walk up to him moving on to your real intentions. His eyes stay fixed on me as you approach him. I stop when we're only 10 centimeters apart. I seductively run my finger down his suit slowly unbuttoning his suits buttons.

“So, it’s safe for me to drop my act right?” My finger is still running down his suit and I bring myself closer to his Adam’s apple slowly breathing on it to let him know that things are about to get dirty.

 “May I ask what you think you’re doing?” He asks still in a cold voice. My lips curl in a smile.

“Oh you’ll find out pretty soon.” I pull on his tie bringing his face closer staring directly into his eyes. “Would you care to give me your name?”

“Himuro Tatsuya.” I stare hungrily at his lips. They are a light shade of beige and look really soft. _Imagine biting down on those tender lips while engaged in the middle of the dirtiest, hottest, and most passionate make out session ever._ His tender lips don’t quiver under my stares. I look back at him and bite my lower lip with the most obvious hints of my lustful intentions. “Have you ever made out with anyone before?” The question seems to catch him off guard for a moment but he recovers quickly.

 “Why does my private life matter to you?” He replies coldly. His coldness only made my entrance wetter. _It won’t be easy to crack this nut but it’ll be fun._

“Why you ask? Because soon enough I’ll be your private life.” The want to attack and destroy those perfectly soft beige lips continues to  grow inside me. _I just need the perfect timing._

“I strongly doubt that’ll happen." 

“Oh really? Then allow me to demonstrate how it’ll happen.”

I pull hard on his tie and press our mouths together. His lips are as soft as fluffy pillows. I gently bite down on his lower lip. I twirl his tongue around mine. Although his reaction isn't immediate, slowly enough his tongue starts to follow the rhythm and we're French kissing each other in the elevator. I place his hands a little above my ass and wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Our gentle French kiss turns into a hot and heavy fight for dominance. His hands make their way down to my ass slightly groping and massaging them. He hurls me against the wall to make it easier to get an advantage. Without thinking me left hand slowly leaves his neck and makes it way to his left thigh massaging it. After some time he breaks away for seconds and looks deep into me eyes.

“Dove.” That’s all he says but I understand everything _._ I give him a little smile and we resume your passionate French kiss. I palm him slowly, firmly caressing his bulge waiting for it to harden from all the pressure. His dick grows harder under the pressure, and Himuro doesn’t think twice before calling me dove. I unzip his pants and his dick wheels itself out of its confinement standing straight but barely twitching. _Not enough huh?_  I proceed to run my hand along his dick at a painfully slow rate teasing him.

“Dove stop playing.” I hear a hint of annoyance and neediness in his cold voice. I apply the right amount of pressure to satisfy his needs. Slowly enough I begin to hear his soft moans and I raise your head to see that his poker face is showing signs of pleasure. His lips are parted and he’s panting. Small beads of sweat are starting to form on his forehead. His once cold grey eyes are filling with lust and desire. _Shit this guy’s hot!_

 “Dove…please~…” He looks at me with needy eyes clearly wanting to take this to the next step. _Fuck he’s making me wetter than I imagined._

“As you wish gorgeous.” I undo your blouse’s buttons and take off my lacy purple bra. He smiles and bites his lip, liking what he sees. I place his dick in between my boobs and gently move them up and down creating soft yet pleasurable friction.

“That feels good…please…don’t stop…” He begins to grind against my boobs bringing him closer to ejaculation. I stick out your tongue and start licking the head of his member. 

“More…Dove… suck more…” I take in his dick deep throating him while giving him a tit job. His moans gradually got louder as he thrusted himself more into me.

“Dove…ahh~…I’m close…” I hum a yes and  increase my speed. Himuro grabs my hair and gently slams my head it against his dick causing me to tighten my grip around it.

“Dove, I’m cumming…I’m cumming…DOVE!” He pulls out and strokes himself until his cum sprays all over me. He moans out my love name as he continues to milk himself dry. 

“Look at what you’ve done. Now my work suit is covered in your sperm.” I look up at him and see that his poker face has completely vanished. Instead his face is dazed in pleasure, his eyes are half lidded, and his cheeks are flushed. He pushes me against a wall and levels himself to my vagina. He looks me in the eyes but his eyes aren’t solely filled with lust or desire this time. Within them I can see the new love he has developed for me.

 “It wouldn’t be fair if you only showed me your way. Let me show you how I do it.” He gives me a loving smile before he disregards the rest of my clothing. _Oh lord he’s going to destroy me._ He gently licks your vagina.

“Huh, did all the sucking and rubbing turn you on that much?” He asks knowing the answer to his own question. I blush hard and look away not wanting my blush to confirm the answer he was expecting, though it's useless. He chuckles and I feel him insert two fingers at once. 

“Dove, look at me.” He orders me. When he sees that I'm not complying he inserts another finger, and starts rummaging around inside me,  hitting some of my soft spots. I feel myself weaken but I keep fighting him.

“Dove.” He uses his thumb to play around with my clitoris. _Shit! Nooo~... those fingers of his...are too dam good!_ He applies more pressure and I feel a knot inside me begin to form. I try to restrain a moan but he realizes what I'm trying to do, and makes his fingers go crazy inside me weakening me even more.

“Ah~, Muro-kun…you’re going crazy…ah~” He increases his speed and his fingers go deeper inside me. _Ah~ this is too much. I’m going to start losing my mind._ He pulls out his fingers and inserts his tongue moving it in a circular motion. He pulls out and sucks hard on your clitoris. He reinserts his fingers moving them at an incredible speed. The knot within my stomach grows bigger. He kisses me while he drives his fingers making my vagina quiver every time he plunges into me. The knot inside my stomach grows too much for me to contain.

“Muro-kun~…I think I’m gong to…I’m getting …really close…” I manage to say between kisses. He quickens his pace and I press my mouth against his waiting to cum all over his fingers. _I can’t take this anymore. It feels way too good! I_  break away from him and grind I hips against his fingers bringing me closer to cumming.

 “Muro-kun, I’m cumming~” I arch your back and release my love juices all over his fingers. He continues to pump them inside me making my orgasm last longer. When my orgasmic wave has passed he pulls out his fingers and licks off all my juices. 

“Mmm, sweet like ripe mulberry. I guess it’s about time we get to the real fun.” He licks his lips and pushes me up against the wall next to the elevator buttons. _It’s still stuck in between floor fifth and six floor. Good we have lots of time._ Himuro moves my head so that I'm facing him again.

“Don’t worry about it. Soon enough you and I will be in another dimension altogether.” He kisses me lightly and prepares himself to enter me roughly.

“Wait, I know after all that’s happened it may not seem like it but—”

“You’re a virgin right?” He interrupts me with a relieved look on his face. He sighs and looks into your shimmering (eye color) eyes. “I’m…also somewhat inexperienced in the practice.” _Practice? You don’t practice sex you just do it._  I decide against giving him shade and wrap my legs around him. He reassures me that he’ll be gentle, at the beginning.

He inserts it at once and waits for my signal before carrying on. He’s slow and gentle, letting me get used to this new feeling before picking up his speed. _After all that fast paced fingering this slowness is almost painful._  I grind against him earning a pure pleasured moan out of him. He looks down at me trying his best to keep his composure but failing as his moans kept spilling out of his tender lips 

“Shit…Dove… if you keep…grinding like that… I won’t… be able to hold back…” His hips in turn start grinding against me hitting my soft spots.

“Oooh~…Muro-kun…aahh~…you’re getting too intense…I’m slowly starting… to go crazy…AAH~” He starts taking you roughly slamming his rock hard dick into my vagina. Pounding me against the elevator wall making both of us moan loudly. _Shit his voice is heavenly._ He turns me to the side and places me left leg on his shoulder and drives his dick inside me at an incredible speed. I moan loudly making lewd sounds and clawing at the wall. Despite losing my mind your hips start grinding against him even harder increasing the intensity.

 “Yea…right there dove…ung~ just like that…mmmm~… right there Dove…shit your tight!”

“Muro-kun you feel so good inside me… please take me harder…do it faster…harder… deeper.” I moan louder unable to think of anything else beside him and his dick making love to me. _I’m losing it._ The knot inside me is growing at an incredibly fast rate and Himuro’s pace has also quickened.

 “Dove, I’m getting close…Dove I’m cumming…CUMMING~!” He slams himself inside me hard. He brings my face towards him and engulfs me into a hot passionate kiss.

“Muro-kun I’m also cumming…MURO-KUN~!” I moan into the kiss and he ejaculates inside me. His cum flows into my womb filling me up causing me to cum hard again.

“Dove sorry…but I’m still hard…” He moves me in front of him and this time pulls up my right leg and inserts it inside me.

 “Muro-kun~!” I cum right there and I see a smug look on his face. _Damn it feels good when he fucks me hard._  I put my arms around him for support.

 “Cumming already and we’ve only just started.” He bites my left ear turning you on even more.

 “Maybe…if you weren’t fucking me like a wild boar…I wouldn’t be this turned on.” I moan some more as his right hand gropes my boob. He pinches, licks, and sucks until I can’t think of anything else.

 “Dove…down there…please…grind against me…” I hear him say and this time I smile while he blushes at what he’s just asked me to do.

“Missing the intensity already huh?” He gives me a look of extreme neediness and desire that I can’t refuse. I grind hard against him causing him to close his eyes as he continues to ravage my vagina. I bring down my right arm down and start massaging his balls. Since his balls are already covered in my juices, my hand moves smoothly along his balls as if I'd applied lube.

“Dove~!” _Haha jackpot. He’s getting closer._  I kiss him and he grinds faster into me daring me to grind at the same speed. The elevator music starts playing again but this time it’s _Back to Sleep_ by Chris Brown.

 _Ding Dong._ The elevator doors open to the sixth floor but luckily no one gets on. The cold wind hits my boobs making them more erect. Nevertheless I start to panic a little.

“Muro-kun…the elevator is working again… hurry up and finish.”

“Ahh~…yea…I’ll try my best…” To help him finish faster my hand moves faster around his balls and he shamelessly moans out loud. His face looks so pleased and he’s happily grinding against me that he somehow looks cute and hot. His dazed look and half lidded eyes stare into mine and we both knew that we were falling in love with each other. _Shit I’m falling for this guy._ He kisses me and lifts both of my legs.

“Dove, I’m really close…Dove…I’m cumming, I’m cumming inside again~” He starts slamming into me, destroying my vagina at light speed giving me immense pleasure.

 “Yes…YES~…more please more…pound me more…fuck me until you cum inside…MURO-KUN~” He thrusts one more time and I lose you mind cumming like never before. His sperm flows into me once more and I can feel his dick pumping the rest of his milk inside me. When our orgasmic waves pass he slowly releases me and lays me down against the wall. I get dressed up and he hands you his blazer.

“Here to cover up the stains that are still visible.” I take it and wear in a fashion that covers up all the stains that can be covered. I perfume myself while he also gets dressed, and wait for the elevator to reach the seventh floor.

The door opens, and I head out to leave but I'm stopped by Himuro’s question. 

“Um, Dove… I would like to know…if I could have your phone number and address…” He looks a little shy but more determined to get the means to stay in contact with me. I smile at him and pull out his business card to write my own address and phone number at the back.

“Here my poker faced honey.” His face lights up when I hand it over to him and he grabs me gently pressing our mouths together.

“Do you know why mulberries may turn red?” He says running his finger along the side of my cheeks with the back of his hand.

 “No, could you tell me why?” I run your fingers along his lips.

 “Mulberries are red because even they have a strong sense of desire.” With that he gives me one last kiss then lets me go and I exit the elevator. I turn around right before it closes and mouth the words “ _call me tonight_ ”. He nods and the doors shut.

  _Himuro Tatsuya, a fine man indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Heads up next chapter will be a yaoi!


	6. Cherries Always Come in Pairs (Kagami x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami Taiga now married has been waiting for to celebrate your Wedding Anniversary since the day you got married! He's taken charge of everything all you have to do is have some fun. 
> 
> Kagami x Male reader (Requested) Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking waaaay to much time to write this. Any who please enjoy and have fun! off we go for a romantic night with our wonderful Husbando!

Today was our first wedding anniversary and Taiga had insisted on taking control over today’s activities wanting it to be absolutely flawless. I wait in the car parked outside the house waiting for Taiga to finish up his preparations.

Laying back in my seat, I turn on the music and peacefully listen to my love / make out playlist. It only takes a couple of minutes before the music has me daydreaming about touching Taiga’s body. I run my fingers down my body picturing his smooth tanned skin under them. Memories of him moaning under my touch slowly make their way into my head.

_The way his boner sticks out poking me from beneath always manages to turn me on. I love the way his dick stretches his boxer causing his precum to leak staining his red and black Dolce & Gabanna boxers. Whenever our dicks play around with each others Taiga always closes his eyes trying to resist the temptation of moaning making him the cutest yet horniest person I’ve ever seen. _

While picturing Taiga’s hands on me, my hand slides down to harshly caress the tip of my already erect cock. I moan out Taiga’s name as my precum begins to seep out of my dick and leak onto the fabric. _Shiiiit if Taiga learns that I’ve been playing with myself again he is gonna torture me with his toys again. Oh well fuck it it’s to late to stop now._ My erection twitches against my zipper forcing me to moan louder.

“Ahh~ Taiga…” I continue to harshly apply pressure to my dick now imagining Taiga riding me in our living room while he endlessly moans about how good I feel inside him. _I can’t get enough of him._ My dick grows harder and my precum is dripping all over my hand. My right hand moves down to pleasure my balls while my left hand strokes my dick bringing me closer to ejaculation. The glass of pleasure is almost full but my left hand doesn’t stop stroking. The pressure and stroking become so harsh my dick can’t resist the urge to cum any longer.

 “TAIGA!” The intensity makes my dick twitch and I break out into a light sweat with my head flung back. My semen bursts onto the car wheel but I continue to stroke it milking out the rest of my semen. When I’m done I tuck my cock back into my pants and take out the tissues to wipe off the semen. (Your favorite ring tone) goes off and I pick it up smiling.

“Domo Tiger, does the house look like a palace?” I say jokingly happy to finally be hearing the voice of my lover.

“Shut up! Anyways you can come up now.” Taiga’s voice his a mixture of embarrassment, nervousness and excitement.

“Heh, I can’t wait to see what you’ve prepared for tonight. Bet it’s perfect as always.” _Hopefully that’ll cheer him up a bit._

“Ah whatever just get up here baka.” Taiga’s annoyed voice comes out from the other side of the phone. _Stalling is gonna get him impatient. Which means things are going to go a little faster than usual right?_

“Fine, fine whatever. One last question are we—?”

“Get your ass over here now!” I laugh at his impatient voice and exist the car locking it behind me.

“On my way Tiger.” Taiga hangs up and you take a look at the building and see that our penthouse was dimly lit. _What’s he planning?_

I walk into the building and take the elevator to the tenth floor, which was our apartment. The doors split and I am greeted by a red carpet of soft rose petals, mini candles, and the smell of (favorite scent / perfume) covering the whole apartment. Sitting there in the lounge next to the shimmering outside pool wearing my favorite red and black suit is (Last name) Taiga my shy and fierce husband. I feel an unpreventable Cheshire grin form on my face as I walk towards him knowing that tonight was going to unforgettable.

“I see you were well prepared for this night, Huh tiger?” I finally reach the table and Taiga stands up wrapping his hands around my waist and tenderly kissing me.

 “How couldn’t I? Tonight’s our anniversary baka. I’ve been waiting for this since we got married.” His blood colored eyes shine with ambition, passion, and a tiny hint of lust.

 “In that case it’d be best we start with the fun knowing you’ve been waiting quiet a while.” Taiga gazes deep into my (your eye color) eyes with a beautifully charming smile. “Wouldn’t want to make you wait any longer now would I?” We gently press our mouths together and start a rather heated fight for dominance. Taiga pushes me down onto the sofa and proceeds to mount me. _So he’s taking charge of tonight huh?_

 He brushes his fingers along side my crotch while staring at me with half lidded fiery eyes. _Taunting me already and you haven’t even opened my zipper._ He raises his ass high in the air catching me by surprise. _My oh my, imagine all the things I could do to that ass. Slapping it, leaving nice red hand marks all over it. His nice, loud, and horny moans asking for more— Ugh, tonight’s going to be great._ Taiga feels my boner against his fingers and his smile grows bigger.

 “I see you’re ready master.” I stare at Taiga anticipating his next move. He slowly starts rocking his crotch against mine while undoing his tie.

“Let’s play a game the one who ejaculates first loses and has to obey the winner’s every order.”

“As you wish Tiger-kun. I won’t go easy on you though.”

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t expecting you to.”

Taiga removes his vest along with his dress shirt at a painfully slow pace. _I can’t take it any longer._ I unzip his zipper and impatiently yank of his pants throwing them to the ground. In turn Taiga unzip my zipper but doesn’t discard my pants.

“Now’s your last chance to take them off before I take you away Tiger~.” Taiga simply smiles and lays his hand on my cheek.

“I don’t mind what you’re wearing as long as it doesn’t get in the way of us fucking tonight.”

 “Well, in that case let the fun begin.” We press our mouths igniting a naughty French kiss. My hands tenderly grope his ass squeezing and slapping them hard while our tongue’s fight for dominance. Taiga’s hand begins to stroke along my dick moving faster and faster with every stroke.

 “Fuck…it feels good…Taiga…” I moan into his kiss. _Damn he’s good. I’m happy I married you Taiga._

“Oi _____… my ass …please finger me…” Taiga moans back eager to be pleasured by my fingers. _It’s my turn to make you suffer the teasing._ I slowly twirl my fingers around his ass making his ass jerk. 

“______. Please stop messing around and—” I inserted three fingers into him causing him to moan out load. _“_ Ahhh~ ______…finger me harder.” I drive my fingers into him at the fastest pace I can manage and in response he pumps his strong masculine hands along my dick. I move away from his lips onto his neck, planting butterfly kisses all over his skin. Taiga left hand ruffles through my (hair color) hair holding on tightly indicating he was slowly losing himself to the pleasure.

We continue moaning loudly under each other’s touch. Soon enough the time for revelation arrives. 

“______…I’m at my limit… I’m going to release.” To help him achieve nirvana, I move my hands up his left thigh and harshly stroke his dick causing him to moan out and bite my lip. As payback Taiga’s right hand reaches an unimaginable speed leading me to flail my head backwards in ecstasy. 

“Tiger~…that’s good…fuck I think…I think I might be…close too…Tiger~”

“I know…I’m about to release…all over you…” _Well then, I’m not going to lose to you._ I fondle the head of Taiga’s cock harshly running my index finger along the very tip making his precum seep out onto my finger.

“______~…Stop…you’re going to make me lose…if you keep up that intensity… You’re going to drive me crazy!”

“I told you I wasn’t going easy on you.” Taiga’s hips begin to pump into my hand at a faster rate leading Taiga to shamelessly moan out how close he was to ejaculating. _And this is where the fun starts._ Right before he ejaculates, I tightly squeeze my hand beneath the head of his dick stopping his semen from pouring out.

“AAHH~…_____ what are you doing…let me cum…please ______ … babe let me release…ahh~”

“Moan some more. I’m not quiet satisfied.”

“What exactly do you want me— _____~!” I stroke his dick a little not wanting him to lose his orgasmic wave. “Please honey bear let me cum!” I continue to stroke his dick a little more getting him hyped for an orgasm but stopping before it happens.

 “Not good enough.”

“Ahh~… I lost. I lost against you. So please Master ______…please… I beg of you allow this big dirty dick to spray out all it’s dick milk onto you! Please allow me to cum!” With this I stroke him at my roughest and let him spray his semen all over my hand as I milk the semen out of him. Once done Taiga falls down onto the sofa exhausted and panting heavily relieved to have cummed. I remember that he hasn’t finished giving me my hand job. _Sorry Tiger maybe another time. There’s no way I’m letting you stay in charge tonight._ I take advantage of my resting husband. I heave his ankles over his head and let his legs rest on my shoulders while I remove my pants.

“Here comes round one. I’ll send you to cloud nine Tiger.” His red eyes stare back at me with the same intense look of adoration and passion they had before our foreplay. He spreads his ass wide open with and I shove my painfully erect cock inside him thrusting at maximum speed. He moans out how much he missed me inside him. I respond by thrusting more into him. 

My mind is only on Taiga. His moans are louder than a police siren, his ass’s tightness, his fiery half lidded eyes staring right at me. His erection jumping up and down, twitching as we come nearer to ecstasy. I can feel all my muscles begin to tighten. I slowly break out into a light sweat. _I’m not far…it’s here._

“Tiger…I’m close…I’m going to cum inside you.”

“Do it_____ honey bear, please take me!” I thrust harder and faster into him angling his ass so I could deeper. Taiga moans out loud and pulls me into a deep kiss. A wave of a tingly sensation starts to move through my body and my balls start to twitch getting ready to release.

“Tiger~!”

“________~!”

 “NNGH~”

“UGHH~”

We both moan out in ecstasy as our semen sprays all over the place. I hold Taiga there making sure to release everything inside before letting go of him. I pull out exhausted and take a look at my lover. Taiga is lying there covered in semen with his tongue out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He occasionally spasm, quietly saying my name. _Good I fucked him right._

“Oi Taiga, don’t tell me you can’t take anymore. That was only our first round.” I pick him up and carry him in my arms bridal style all the way to our room.

“_____, I’m winning the next round.”

“Huh, we’ll see about that.” We enter the room and go to the balcony where round two will be taking place. I drop Taiga into our already heated Jacuzzi and he pulls me in eager to get started. Taiga pushes me down and shoves his dick into me. My dick instantly becomes erect. He starts to violently pound against me while intensely stroking my dick, squeezing the end to bring me closer. _Fuck he’s amazing. I’m gonna lose it sooner than I’d planned._  

“_____ move your hips or I won’t be able to satisfy you.” Obeying him I grind against him matching his pace. An incredible sensation of pleasure wipes over my body as I grind against him.

“Taiga… please go in deeper.” Despite my begging he doesn’t react the way he should. Instead his thrusts get teasingly slower making me slam my ass against his for more friction. However it doesn’t change anything. _I can’t take this anymore._ I pull away from him and push him down.

“Oi______ honey bear what are—?”

 “Shut up and fuck me hard Taiga.” I order as I mount him in reverse cowboy bouncing up and down along his big cock.

 “You’re such a lewd husband _____ ” Taiga resumes to slamming his erection into me not bothering to match the speed. My erection grows harder and bigger but I’m too concentrated on Taiga’s dick inside me to be to tend to it.

 “Taiga…my dick…it’s all lonely…nngh~ please tend to it…” I manage to stay in-between pants.

 “Sure…fuck _____~” Sure enough he stands up spreads both our legs apart and pushes me to bend over to be able to reach my erection. He pulls back both of my arms and holds them with his left hand proceeding to tend to my cock with his right.

 “Nggh~ Taiga…that feels great…more…fuck me more…!” Multiple waves of pleasure roll over me each better than the last. _I can’t get enough of him. His hand, his dick, his everything! More Tiger give me more of you!_ My hips start twerking on his dick on their own earning heavenly moans from Taiga as he slams his perfection into my asshole while moaning out my name.

 “MORE TAIGS! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER, DEEPER, FASTER!” I lose control of myself sticking out my tongue with my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

 “______! You’re too tight. If you keep it up…I’m going to…I’m going to cum!” The tingly sensation I felt earlier comes back. I can feel his muscles become tense as he fucks me. His thrusts become faster and I feel my dick twitching uncontrollably under his harsh grip.

 "I’m losing it. I’m going to come. I’m going to…! TIGER~!” Taiga releases my erection and lifts both of my legs into the air pulling them apart as much as possible. _AHHHH~! His dick is opening me up. It’s going deeper than before!_

 “AHH~ Tiger… I swear if you continue…my asshole is going to take the shape of your dick! You’re dick is splitting me apart! AHHH~ TAIGA!” He bites and licks my ear from behind driving me crazy.

 “There’s no way I’m stopping when you’re ass is this tight.” He moves his hot and slimy tongue to my neck and bites down hard leaving a hickey. He continues to attack the rest of my skin that’s exposed to him. _AHH~ I’m done…I can’t this anymore. I’m cumming!_

 “NNNGH~ ….I’m cumming! I’m cumming TAIGA~!” He continues to slam into me as I cum hard. “AHH~ Taiga stop…you can’t fuck me…while I’m cumming…stop or I’ll really lose it…Tiger~!”My dick continues to squirt out cum not wanting to stop. I can feel him speed up and I know he’s getting near. “Taiga…my dick won’t stop milking itself! It feels so good it can’t stop!

 “Let me stop it for you.” He slides more his hands under my leg keeping my leg from falling and squeezes the part of my dick that’s under my dick’s head. _Ahh~ no please…not that… ahh~._ I shake my in the no motion indicating I couldn’t able to stand the pressure of his hand.

 “Nggh~… I’m about to cum inside you sugar. Get ready to receive my load. Don’t let anything spill okay?” His fucks me at top speed and finally his dick releases his milk inside me causing all my body to go haywire. He releases inside me but doesn’t stop fucking.

“Taiga…don’t fuck me…while you’re cumming! Taiga~ Please … something big is coming! Please let me cum! I can’t take this… I can’t this pleasure anymore. LET ME CUM!!”

He strokes my dick a little harder and finally releases his grip. I cum so hard my cum reaches the ground next to our Jacuzzi. Taiga seemingly unable to keep his hands off my cock massages my balls and strokes it until I can’t cum any longer.

When my orgasmic wave has finally passes he lets go of me. He lays down on me and I put my arms around him while we look at the city lights before us.

“Taiga, I love you more than anything on this planet.” He gives me a soft laugh and kisses my chest.

“I love you the more than anything in this galaxy.”

“Ha, guess it’s a tie then. But I’d probably still beat you if we went for another round.”

“Oh shut up already ____. I know you‘re best stop shoving it in my face.” I laugh at his annoyed voice remembering the time we met, how we would play basketball together and I’d always beat him. How I’d eventually fallen for this basketball prodigy and how after hiding my feelings for so long had finally asked him to marry me. _There’s no one better than you Taiga._

“No you’re the best. Isn’t that why I married you? We look into each other’s eyes knowing that we were indeed meant for each other. I closed my eyes and so did he and we share a passionate kiss for the billionth time this night.

“I love you Taiga.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still acceptable!


	7. Delicious Kiwi (Kiyoshi x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of us know Kiyoshi Teppei as a kind and loving gentleman who'd never harm or hurt a soul on purpose. Yet alone for the purpose of pleasure. Tonight I discovered a hidden side to him which indeed contradicts everything that's been previously said. He's a gentleman with a beastly side to him. An incredibly beastly side to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind Sadistic Kiyoshi x Female Reader Requested by Kurari Enjoy your read!
> 
> P.S.  
> The rest are coming along so please be patient! Thanks
> 
> P.S.S.  
> Why do people do "character x gender! reader? Like why put an explanation mark after the gender specification?

_How did things turn out this way?_

I feel the vibrating dildo twist and twirl as it’s pushed further up my ass making me arch my back. I bite down on my lips trying to keep myself from moaningKiyoshi’s name. 

“Still resisting? Well I can’t say I didn’t expect this much from a lady as fine as yourself.” His soft diabolic voice purrs into my ears. _How in fuck did things turn out to be this way?!_

When the party had started I was laughing and talking with my friends. I’d simply asked Kiyoshi for the location of the restrooms. Kiyoshi had **precisely** told me that it was up two flights of stairs then two doors away from the start of the hallway on my right. Now…well I’m trying my best not to give into the pleasure Kiyoshi and his magnificent toys are giving me _. I came here for the party not to get fucked by ahh~._ The cold touch of his kind fingers sliding down my back doesn’t fail to make me drip more than I already am. I wiggle around under his touch, my tongue slightly sticking out of my mouth letting a small moan escape my lips. 

“Oh? Was that the sound of my sweet kiwi enjoying herself?” 

“W-what are you s-saying?! Why w-would I be enjoying a-any of t-this?” I try my best to sound confident and strong but it doesn’t completely come out the way I’d wish it would. 

“The vibrator in your ass must have lost its affect on you since you’re having less difficulty talking back.” _What is that two faced teddy bear up to now?_

His three fingers enter my asshole reaching out attempting to remove the dildo which is deep within my ass. However he only stretches it out more. A shot of pain ignites my whole body stimulating my nipples making them harder. 

“Aah~ No, take it out! Remove your fingers from my ass…please it hurts! Take it out!” I plead not being able to take the pain any longer. I feel his fingers jolt inside me in surprise which is followed by his deep yet cute apologetic voice.

“Ah… ______ I’m…I didn’t expect… to hurt you that much. I’ll…I’llbe more gentle next time.” _How can you act so cute and innocent when you’re literally toying around with a women’s vagina and ass?!_

“_______ why don’t we drop this and move to something more fun?” _Something more fun? Like?_ Kiyoshi gets of his chair and proceeds to untie me. He places me in a way which enables me to lean on his muscular torso. He gropes my boobs and gently bites my right ear. 

“_____ didn’t you say you needed to go to the ladies room?” 

“Y-yes…a long time ago.” _Where is he going with this?_

“But you never got the chance to go which means that, you’ve been holding it in all this time right?” 

“And?” _What’s he thinking of?_

“And, wouldn’t it be annoying to have to restrain yourself from feeling incredible pleasure while we fuck?”

“What are you getting at?”

“I’m saying…why don’t we take care of your problemright now so we both feel great together?”

“Kiyoshi what—?” His fingers find their way into my vagina and start moving around uncontrollably. Despite my efforts to resist the urge to moan I fail horribly moaning out loud as my pee slowly starts to leak. 

“Does it feel good ______? Are you feeling relieved?” 

“Ahh~ no! Let go of me. This is- this is too much.” _Ahh~ it feels too good._ He plunges his fingers even deeper than they already are making me moan even louder. 

“Say that me fingering you while you pee feels great.” I hear Kiyoshi’sdangerous voice in my ear as I continue to struggle against the pleasure he’s giving me. “Say it feels good when I finger you like this.” He mercilessly pulls hard on my nipples causing me to arch my back in pleasure and pain. 

“Ah~ K-Kiyoshi-sama…the way you…f-finger me… ohh~…f-feels really g-good.” I manage to say through moans and pants. 

“Louder I couldn’t hear you.” His fingers thrust harder and deeper. This time in a circular motion making sure toplay around with my clitoris. 

“K-Kiyo-shi-sama fingering ahh~ f-feels really g-great!” I yell out another lustful moan as his fingers move in “come” motion. 

“AHH~ Kiyoshi that’s- that spot… ahh~ Teppei-sama fingering me while I try to hold back feels good! It feels really good!” The pleasure his fingers are giving me is slowly starting to devour me. 

“That’s it. Good girl, good girl. Now here’s your reward.” Much to my displeasure he removes his lovemaking fingers and lets me fall to the ground. The sadist grabs a spare BDSM rope and ties it around my arms and legs before tying it up to a lever on the wall and yanking me up leaving me tied up in midair at the centre of a sex room.

“_____, how about I teach you a lesson about the joy of experiencing both pleasure and pain at the same time?” 

“Huh?” I look at him confused. _What does he mean? The fact that he’s a sadist is creepy enough but a lesson on pleasure and pain? At the same time?_

“You’ll see real soon kiwi.” With that he drives his massive dick inside me for the first time breaking my hymen. I clench my teeth trying to resist the pain. Despite his sadistic nature Teppei doesn’t start fucking me like a ruthless beast right away. He waits admiring my pained face before he starts shoving his amazingly long penis up my vagina. With time his thrusts gradually grow harder, stronger, and more pleasurable.

“R-remember this Kiyoshi.” 

“Relax and let me take you to a whole new world.” After a while the pain resides letting pleasure take over but not completely vanishing all together.

“T-this is amazing! I can really feel you inside me.”

“Unngh…you’re so tight. Your vagina feel nice.” 

“Oh~ it’s getting bigger. Ah Teppei~!” He thrusts more inside me, increasing his speed by a notch. The lewd sounds of my wet vagina and his dick slowly become louder as we fuck more. Kiyoshi gropes me hard occasionally slapping my ass harshly as he brings us closer to cumming. “Ahh~Please don’t be so rough… or else I’m going to release… I’m really going to pee. I’m going to pee while you ram your big Kiyoshi dick inside me. Ahh~”

“Huh, already? Come on, just let it out or else I’ll cum inside you.”

“Ah~ no please don’t. I’ll get pregnant if you do. Ohh~ Kiyoshi-sama please don’t be so intense or you’ll…you’ll cum faster.” _If he keeps it up I’m going to let out my pee. I can’t let that happen. It’d be way too embarrassing._ “No… it’s really going to come out. Please…please let me go to the bathroom.” Being the sadist that he is he doesn’t give a damn. In fact it amuses him to see me both in pain and in pleasure. 

“______, is this embarrassing?”

“Yes! Yes it’s very embarrassing.” Teppei’s malicious laugh resonates throughout the room as he fucks me harder and deeper making sure the tip of his dick kisses my womb’s entrance while slapping my ass and pulling my hair.

“______, I’m going to cum. I’m going to release my load inside you and knock you up with my baby.”

“Noo~ my vagina’s getting messed up by your dick so much it’s making it hard to concentrate. I can’t hold back anymore." Kiyoshi’s sweet manly moans echo in my ear. His thrusts speed up along with the tightness of my vagina. 

“Nngh~ your vagina get’s tighter you must really be enjoying this huh ______.” 

“It’s not my fault. Your dick is going insane inside me. Ahh~ no please…if you keep up with this intensity…I’m going to…ahh~ NO!” He grabs the nearest vibrator on the bed; activates it and rubs it hard on my clitoris causing me to arch my back and stick my tongue out like a dog. 

“How does it feel _____? Are you getting turned on?” 

“No…this is cruel…you’re too cruel Kiyoshi-sama…”

“Huh? It doesn’t matter I’m going to make you cum with my dick. You’ll cum so hard you’ll think you’re in heaven!” He grabs another vibrator and tapes it to my nipples; turning it on max. An incredible surge of pleasure and lust conquers my body and I flail my head in every direction unable to withstand it. He proceeds to steady my head by pulling even harder on my hair and slapping my ass like never before. _What’s happening? What’s going on? What’s this weird feeling I have?_ I break intolight sweat and my muscles tense.

“Ah~ Kiyoshi-sama…somethings coming. Something big is coming and I can’t control it. Ohh~ Kiyoshi-sama I think I’m going to…” Before I’m able to finish my sentence I orgasm hard but Kiyoshi doesn’t stop. 

“Oi oi who said you could cum yet? You deserve to be punished.” He takes a spare dildo that’s lying around on the bed and shoves in me without warning. 

“Noo~ Kiyoshi-sama! How can you still go at it when I just came?” 

“It’s simple I want to hear more of my kiwi’s cries. Oh I think they way be some aphrodisiac laying around somewhere.” 

“Huh? Aphrodisiac! What's-?” Teppeipulls out a needle from god knows where and injects the drug into me. Little after entering my blood stream I feel it taking affect. _AHH~ good…it feels good…like really really good. I want more. I want Teppei to fuck me more. With this I won’t ever be able to go back to normal. AH! I’m cumming. I’m cumming again!_

“Ahh~ Teppei I’m cumming! I’m really cumming. Oh god help I’m cumming! I’m going to cum hard. Ahh Teppei you’re making me cum!” My love juices pour out as I cum for the second time. 

“Sheesh you came again without permission.”

“Ah~ Kiyoshi-sama… please forgive me.”

“Nnngh~ I’ll forgive you if you take in my load. Don’t let anything spill.” His thrust pound into me with monstrous force. _He’s close. He’s really close. Cum…cum inside me Kiyoshi give my your semen!_ “Cumming!”

“Kiyoshi-sama cum inside! Please fill me up to the brim with your semen. Pour everything into me! Milk yourself dry into my vagina. Cum your delicious sperm into my womb! Please, cum inside me Teppei~~~!” On que, he slams his dick past my cervix and into my womb letting out all his baby making sperm. He bites down hard on my neck as I cum again from the sensation of his sperm entering me. After about two solid minutes of orgasm he unties me and we collapse onto the bed exhausted. Once fully calm Kiyoshi and I spoon facing the sunset and the ocean with his head on my shoulder.

“______ how was it? I-I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” _Really? You’re pulling off a cute act right now?_ If I hadn’t just had sex with him I wouldn’t have guessed he had such a sadistic side to him. A kind sadistic side to him. _I guess what they say about women is true for men too. A gentleman in the streets but a beast in bed._

“Don’t worry it was great Teppei.” I kiss his forehead and we look into each other’s eyes.“I love it here. The beach, the sunset, everything. I honestly wish I could stay forever.” I feel his strong big hand gently massaging my boob. 

“And you can kiwi. Just come anytime you want.”He occasionally pulls hard on my nipples replacing the vibrators. _Not letting me peacefully enjoy our sex aftermath. Sheesh I never thought of you as the selfish type._

“Teppei, calm down we just had sex.” 

“I know, I know but you felt so great I can't restrain myself from touching you.” His hand journeys to my vagina and he gently stokes it bringing back the previous pleasure. 

“Ah~ no…Teppei!” He doesn’t stop there. He passes his dick in between my thighs right beneath my entrance, pressing and rubbing his dick against it. I moan even louder despite trying to resist him. “Teppei…stop playing…put it in…” I shamelessly plead; his stimulation not being enough to satisfy me anymore. Without hesitating Teppei gladly pulled out another BDSM cord to tie me up before smashing his dick back into my vagina. _Damn I really can’t get enough of this sadistic gentleman beast._ Kiyoshi catches me looking at him and smiles back at me with passion, love, and desire burning in his eyes.

“I hope you’re ready for round two cause I ain’t gonna stop whipping you no matter how much you cry.”

“I don’t need your warning. Just a heads up I’m quiet the screamer when sex feels amazing.” I tease him knowing that he’ll do anything to prove himself as my partner. 

“Well, I have to admit you’re quiet the charm kiwi. All firm on the outside but sweet in the inside. Holding thousands of passionate yet mysterious seeds; each one more mysterious than the last. That’s the kind of girl I like. A lady in the streets but my girl in bed. ”

“You’re masochist girl in bed.”

“That’s right my delicious masochist girl in bed.” And so just like that we’re headed for a night full of sadist and masochist moans.


	8. "D-A-D-D-Y"  (Nijimura Shuzo x Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where during sexual intercourse the male is being aroused when the female or corresponding male called him "daddy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOO SORRY !!!! I haven't been writing for a while and I have so many people who are waiting. AHHh! Forgive me!!! Ok back to the stories this one is a request from our wonderful awooga-san/chan (omg please forgive me I'm so sorry thanks soo much for waiting omg please forgive me!!!)

* * *

       I pick up my pace as I round the corner leading to the crime scene. Officers are already there still looking for evidence left behind by the thief. From the looks of it they still haven’t found anything useful besides shards of glass lying around the museum. In the middle of this entire ruckus stands my informant or partner. I walk up to her and gently pat her shoulder. Ms. (l/n) turns around and greets me in French. 

“Bonjour Mr. Shuzo, we have finally found a source of evidence which could lead us in the right direction.”

“Bonjour Ms. (l/n), I’m glad to hear this. About the case I heard the alarm went off at about 11pm is that right?” 

“Oui monsieur, the thief stole the painting at around then.”

“…And when did the police get here?”

 “11:50 monsieur.” _It took 50 minutes for the police to arrive at the crime site and on top of that the thief hasn’t been found.”_  

“There’s no news of the thief either?" 

“Oui monsieur, I know it may seem like nothing but we’re trying our best.”

“I know, I know. I mean it’s quiet strange that the police arrived _50_ minutes after the alarm went off. Along with the fact that there isn’t a single source of evidence left by the thief.”

“It sure does sound strange but this is all we have to work with.” We approach the table displaying the evidence the police have found so far. Resting on the table is a strand of (h/c) hair in a plastic bag and a ripped piece of clothing.

“Is this it?” I look at her in disbelief, as these two items were the only things the police squad has gotten from hours of searching. Ms. (l/n) looks at me barely fazed by the impeccably small amount of evidence they’d collected as if such a thing was normal.

“I’m afraid so. This is what we’re going to have to work with.” Frustrated I begin to pace on the spot. _What the fuck there’s nothing to work with! This isn’t even possible. How can one steal a famous painting so flawlessly? No, there’s got to be something they missed. There’s got to be more evidence than a ripped piece of clothing and a hair (h/c) strand._

“Monsieur Shuzo, I know this situation isn’t the most favourable one but please hold on tight. We’ve tried our best and we’re still looking. Hopefully if it isn’t too much to ask could you please return to your hotel room? She runs her hand up and down my back as if she’s comforting a child.

“I guess.” I say defeated. She gives me an almost impossible bright smile.

“Merci monsieur please let me accompany you.” We walk back to the parking lot thinking of ways the thief could’ve escaped in such a short time span. We arrive in front the car and I bid Ms. (l/n) good night. As I’m being driven back to my hotel something Ms. (l/n) said strikes me. _The thief could’ve only escaped our security system within a max of 50 minutes if she were a janitor who knew the museum exist well._ No one ever said the thief was a “she” nor mentioned the thief being a janitor.

“Um, monsieur?” I ask the taxi driver in horrible French.

“Vous me voulez quoi heh?" 

_Ok first of all you’re a rude piece of shit. Second of all I don’t get paid enough for you’re bullshit so treat me properly!_

“Err… is it normal here for janitors to steal famous paintings?" 

“Pas toujours mais il peut y avoir de fois ou ca arrive.”

_Ok long ass French sentence I need to decipher with a skill I don’t posses._

Um, do you speak English? Japanese?” I ask not bothering to try speaking in French again. He mutters something inaudible in his mother tongue and proceeds to speak fluent Japanese.

“If you’re looking for a suspect I’m not the person to ask for information.”

“Gee thanks man, could’ve told me that you spoke Japanese way earlier.”

 “Yea whatever.” I glare at his scalp thinking of the greatest hit men who could kill this bitch for me nice and cleanly but he catches me off guard with his next comment.

“If you’re looking for suspects try looking amongst the janitors or the security staff. I’d start off with the security staff since there must be at least one person who’s behind the theft.

The (h/c) hair strand comes back to me and I realize that the color of the strand matches the color of Ms. (l/n) hair. This whole story grows way too suspicious.

“Taxi, please go back to the museum. I think I have a lead.”

 

—————————————————

 

       Back at the crime scene I ask an officer if he’s seen Ms. (l/n). He tells me that she took the elevator to the storage floor. I thank him and head to the elevator determined to get to the bottom of this. Once there I hear a voice of a woman speaking on the phone in rapid French. As I get closer I see Ms. (l/n) standing under a light right next to a rectangular object covered in a beige sheet. _It’s the stolen painting._ Ms. (l/n) seems to be getting irritated at the person on the other side of the line but it doesn’t matter. _If I can immobilize her and get her to the hotel room, I’ll have all the answers to my questions._ I slowly move around trying to find something I could use to knock her out. As the conversation comes to an end I finally settle down for an ancient brick used as paper.

“Well, well guess who I found lurking around on prohibited grounds.” I turn around to see Ms. (l/n) holding a medieval sword in hand.

 “I wouldn’t want to create a second crime tonight Ms. (l/n). Especially now that it’ll be killing someone.”

“This could’ve been avoided if you’d just gone back to your hotel. You would’ve been much happier in your bed.” She swings the sword in circles wearing an evil smirk on her face. I return the smirk thinking of something equally as great to say back to her.

“I may not know who you were talking to on the phone nor how you stole the painting leaving behind little evidence but I do know that you’re exactly my type of woman for a one night stand.” This pisses her off. She hurls her sword at my throat and I duck. I punch her as hard as I can manage. She stumbles backwards and I hurl my only weapon against her. Obviously enough she cuts it down with skill and comes charging at me again. I plunge to my left and pick up a random item as defense. When she fails to hit me again I kick her knee causing her to drop her sword on the floor with enough time I pick it up and hit the side of her head with enough force to knock her out. 

—————————————————

 

“Where… where am I?”

“In my hotel room.” I walk up to the now roped (f/n) that’s just recovered from her “nap”. “I found you talking about the stolen painting to someone on the phone in the basement of the museum. Who was he and what exactly do you know about this “thief”? I look down at her now straight face with as much calm as I could manage.

“Ha, don’t expect me to tell you anything about the thief nor my clientele.” Her expression morphs into one of pride pissing me off even more. _Why her?_

 “So the person on the other side of the phone was your clientele. What exactly would this clientele want from you?”

“A simple update their deal. Nothing more.” Her mocking voice clearly indicated she knew all the missing pieces to this mystery but weren’t willing to tell anyone even if it kills her. The thought of her being the thief was more evident than before. Suddenly all the pieces started to match and I knew I was looking at the very reason why I was in France.

“So you’re the thief.” She bursts into a fit of laughter.

 “So what if I am? What are you going to do about? You have absolutely no idea who currently holds the painting or where it’s going. _The answer to this whole mystery is right in front of you and you can’t even get it out of her! Pathetic._ I slam my fist against the bedroom stand and curse in Japanese.

 “So you’ve decided you’re not telling me anything huh?”

“Yep~ I thought you were going to torture me or something but seems like I’m the one who’s torturing you.” She laughs as she watches me stand there in anger and frustration. _Nijimura Shuzo find your chill. Don’t lose your composure. You’ve never failed at resolving a case and this isn’t going to be the first. Find a way. Find a way. There must be a way. I got it!_ I take a deep breath and look her in the eye with a smug smile on my face.

“Torture you say?

She looks at me, and suddenly her pleasure and fun is gone. 

“Hmmm, torture. So that’s what Ms. (f/n)’s into. Torture.” I walk over to black suitcase with the most demonic idea I’ve ever come up with in my lifetime. 

“I never said that—”

“Oh there’s no need to deny it. In fact you’re lucky. You’re _very_ lucky cause I’ve got a couple _torture_ utensils that may be _very_ pleasurable if used on the right people.”

“What are you doing?” She asks in suspicion and a tiny hint of worry. I drag my suitcase over to the bed and open it up gazing wildly at the materials I never thought I’d use. _Lord forgive me for what I’m about to do._

 “(F/n), has anyone ever told you, you have a beautiful body?”

 “No.” The suspicion is still there but the worry in her voice rises.

“Hmm, really~? What a shame.” I look at her as I stand up with quiet the pleasurable instrument in my hand. “ (F/n), I’m sure you know what it is I’m holding in my hand am I right?”

“You mean the dildo.” My eyes are still fixed on her. 

“Yes, yes indeed I mean this dildo. Now I’m sure you know what it’s used for.” 

“Fucking yourself.” 

“Or your _partner_.” _This “foreplay” is making me feel a certain way and I’m not sure I like it._ I sneer the word at her, making sure to let her know she was going to have some history with my unicorn horn. 

“So you’re going to shove it into me in hopes of getting info out of me through sex?”

“Nope, in the hopes of getting info out of you through _torture._ Worry creeps into her face as I approach the dildo towards her entrance. “Now there’s no need to worry given that you’re the one who suggested this in the first place everything should be alright.” I can’t control my devious smile as I finally watch her face crack. “However I will warn you I might not start off softly.” 

“You piece of shi—” Her sentence is cut off by a scream as I carefully insert the dildo into her vagina. When the dildo is finally in I look up at her flushed face.

“Whom were you talking to on the phone?”

 “N-no one you piece of shit!” She shouts at me in anger and a hint of something I’m not quiet able to detect.

“Huh, you know this could have been a lot easier if you weren’t stubborn. Anyways you’ve been calling me disrespectful names and I don’t like it. Being your senior I only have one choice left. Punishment.”

“As if you could—“ I turn on the vibrator switch I’d hidden from her sight and watch as she screams out in shock and pleasure.

“Oh I forgot to tell you. The dildo that is currently inside you is a special type. It’s a dildo and a vibrator.” Her back starts to arc and her hips are moving around trying to get rid of the vibrator inside her.

 “Stop this…”

“Not until you give me what I want.” I press the second notch button making her flail her head back and moan out loud.

 “His name is…” She struggles to say past her moans.

 “His name is?”

“Loras…Mayro… he lives…oooh~ in the Caribbean…” _Loras Mayro? Who could that possibly be and why would he want a painting to be stolen. This isn’t enough info._

“ Now that I’ve told you…who the person is…can you please stop~ the vibrator!”

 “That’s not enough info. Why does he want it?”

“I don’t … ahh~ I don’t know…ahh~ I’m cumming… cumming!” The sight of seeing her cum turns me on exciting my lower region. _What? No stop you can’t be …this is for work purposes only. You can’t get…hard._ Unable to watch (y/n) cum and moan any longer, I turn off the vibrator and pull it out of her. She relaxes once her wave has passed.

“Now that you’ve gotten a taste of torture can you please me tell me why this Loras Mayro wants the painting?” 

“He said it was for business purposes…”

“Such as?" 

“Can’t tell you…”

 Really? Then we’ll have to move on to trail three.” I undress myself and untie her ropes letting her lose. Seeing where things were going she quickly reveals more information.

“He wanted to make more bucks… he didn’t really go into detail.” I eye her mysteriously not knowing whether or not to believe her. She can tell by the look on my face that I’m not buying her info and quickly backs herself up. “ I swear that’s what he told me. I didn’t really ask for details because he said he would pay me lots so I agreed. I promise.”

“Is that so?”

 “Y-yes. Everything I’m telling you is the truth.”

“Fine I’ll believe you for the time being. I have another question. How did you steal the painting without appearing on the surveillance cameras?” She bites her lip and looks away. I sigh.

“I guess I have no choice but to go on to trail three.” I gently shove my fist into her entrance causing her to moan out in pleasure and pain.

“Ahh~ no…don’t…shove your fist…nngh~” As I gradually begin to pound her entrance her moans grow louder and lewder.

“Oh please…ahh~ forgive me…oohh~ ...PLEASE!” _What…what is this growing feeling in my cock? Am I… Am I getting turned on from this? No I can’t…this shouldn’t be yet…yet I can’t stop looking at her._

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I disobeyed you… have mercy please…AHH~ yes! That’s it!...right there…nngh it feels good~” I can’t help but pull out my dick and stroke it as I pound her g-spot making her moan even louder. _Shit (y/n) is cute._ The way her eyes were half lidded and her tongue stuck past her lips just a tiny bit. Her (hair length) hair spread around her face as if it were a lion’s main. All those little details made it harder for me to resist stroking my member.

 “Nijimura-kun…Nijimura-kun you’re making me feel so good…I’m close…I’m losing my mind because you’re fisting me so well…Ahh~ Niji-kun if you keep this up…I’m going to … I’m going to cum!”

“Shit!” I couldn’t hold it anymore. The growing sensation of being near overwhelms me and I removed my fist from her earning a moan of disapproval. I pull back and run to the bathroom to finish myself off. I lay in the bathtub jerking off at an incredible speed spreading (y/n) love juices all over my member. Her smell took over all my senses bringing me closer to revelation. Just as the pressure was rising I feel someone remove my hand kiss me from behind. My hand is replaced with (y/n)’s as she grabs it tightly causing me to flail my head back in ecstasy.

“Noo…(y/n) don’t rub me so intensely. I’m going to…” She continues to make out with me fighting for dominance. I pull back savoring her pleasurable hand on my overexcited member. The friction felt almost heavenly I could barely take it anymore. “(Y/n”) please … you’re too much…I can’t take it…anymore…I’m at my limit…” The pleasure keeps rising as she rubs faster. “(Y/n)… (y/n)… nngh~ shit! (y/n) I’m cumming!” She grabs onto my head tightly causing me to moan out and fling my head back in ecstasy. However she doesn’t stop there. She continues to rub my dick kissing me. Finally when it’s over she looks at me with a pouting face. I cup her face in my hands kiss her forehead. “I’m guessing you want me to finish you off right?” I say sweetly.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re doing right now. Don’t look at me with that dreamy look on your face. You’re looking at me like you’ve fallen in love with me and you want to spend the rest of your days with me. When you look at me …I feel … 

“You feel?”

“I feel like…like I’m the love of your life…when I’m…when you clearly don’t think of me that way! It’s annoying and it pisses me off. S-so stop it!” I smirk, tuck her head under my chin, and slowly stroke her head wit my hand. 

“What would you do if everything you just said was true? Would you leave me?”

“Stop taking advantage of me…”

“Heh? Taking advantage of you? Listen I may have treated you like shit up until now but that doesn’t mean I’m taking advantage of you. I just wanted to get info. You can do what ever you want to me now and I won’t object.”

“You’ll keep you’re word right?”

“Yea, I’ll keep my wor— oi what are you-” She rubs her pussy roughly against my dick making it stand on end again. 

“You said I could do anything I wanted right?” She looks up at me with the most seductive face I’ve ever seen. She leans into me and I hear her whisper in my ear. “I told you everything you wanted to know right? So why don’t you treat me with a nice reward her huh D-A-D-D-Y?” At that moment every form of restraint that was left vanished.

“Daddy won’t treat you to a nice reward just yet. I hope you haven’t forgotten about your disobedience.” I turned her right over and started fingering her intensely while rubbing my dick hard against her entrance.

“Daddy! I’m sorry… I thought you forgave me… please…forgive me… AHHH~ I promise I’ll behave… I’ll …nyah~~ Sugar!!” _Shit shit shit shit SHIT! She’s so fucking hot I’m getting way to turned on. I’m way too caught up in this act._

 “Do you want your sugar daddy inside or outside?”

“Inside! Please…I want you daddy! I want you so badly I can’t take your teasing anymore.”

 “You say that but I don’t really see a need to enter you just yet.”

 “Please~ I’m wet… I’m so wet right now…Ahh~ I can’t take this anymore please. My pussy needs you. I need you… Please you’re my Sugar Daddy! I want you inside me!!” I couldn’t refuse her this time. I shove my member inside her and can barely stand that tightness.

 “You’re so wet I slid in perfectly…nngh~ you’re so dirty. I guess I need to cleanse you of your dirtiness.”

 “Yes~…you’re inside.” 

“Come on greet me properly or I’ll leave right now." 

“Noo! Don’t leave. Daddy welcome…Ahh~ welcome. Please make yourself at home.” I begin to thrust inside her like there’s no tomorrow. H _er pussy’s so tight I could barely resist the urge to cum anymore. Shit I’m close._

 “Ahh~ you feel so good. It feels so much better…Ohh~ than your fist. Sugar I’m gonna…I’m reaching my…Ahh! It’s coming!”

 “I’m cumming too just wait a little bit.” I pull her up into a kneeling position and place her left leg above my shoulder going deeper inside her.

“Cumming! AHH~…daddy I’m cumming. I can’t it anymore the pleasure is too much. Sugar daddy Niji-kun is making me cum! I’m… Niji-dad!” Unable to last any longer I empty my load inside her letting it flow into her womb.

“Niji-dad cumming inside feels way too good…AHH~ nooo~ don’t let out soon much… I’m going to get…I’m going to get pregnant! AHH~”

 “You say that but you’re squeezing me so tightly I can’t pull it out. You’re cumming solely because of my cum aren’t you. I don’t remember raising you to be this way.” I pull out and relax while watching her pussy twitch as cum flow out of her.

“Oya? Oya, oya, oya. There seems to be a problem with your piping system. Let me have a look.” I pinch (y/n) clitoris making her moan my name out. “ Spread your legs wide open so daddy can have a nice view honey.”

“Niji… I’m not ready for round two… please let me rest just a little more.”

“So you’re still disobeying me huh? Do you really think I’m going to give you your rewarding when you’re behaving this way?” I attack her collarbone and her neck in search of her soft spot.

 “Ahh~ daddy please…I’m sorry for being a horrible daughter…please forgive me~ nngh~.” She wraps her arms and legs around as I bite down hard on her soft spot. I move down to her magnificent mounds of milk and tend to her right mound with my mouth while fondling her left mound.

“More…suck me more~…ahhh~ yes right there~ daddy!!!” She moans out as I suck the milk out of her gorgeous mounds.

“Noo~ that mild isn’t for you… don’t suck out my milk… you’re sucking too much!” I lifted her ass up in the air and proceeded to fuck her pussy wildly while squeezing the milk out of her.

*Knock, knock, knock*

“Excuse me sir Shuzo. Your room service is here. Would you like us to leave it in your room or outside?

I get up (still fucking (y/n)) and walk all the way to the door. Her pussy gets tighter as we approach the door and so does my climax.

 “You can leave it out-side thank you.” I lean into (y/n)’s ear. “You’re way too tight. You’re getting turned on aren’t you?”

“Stop it. You’ve become rougher too so it’s not just me…ahh~” 

 “Don’t moan so loudly he’ll hear us.”

“It’s…not…my…fault!” She quickly covers her mouth in order to keep her volume down.

“Sir is everything alright?”

“Yes. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Good I’m going to need you to sign the receipt before I leave.”

“Shiit~ I’m going to cum!” I whisper to (y/n). She matches my rhythm and pounds her pussy against mine.

“Sir?" 

“Uh, Yes! Please just give me a moment. I’ve been working out a little…I’m just whipping off the sweat I’ll be there soon. I thrust a couple few times and release inside. I set (y/n) on the side and quickly grab the nearest towel to cover myself up and I open the door ready to sign the receipt. I sign off the receipt, bid the waiter good night, and after closing the door I look down onto (y/n) who is still panting from our last round. “I guess that concludes tonight’s investigation.

“I guess it does.” I carry her to the bed where the food is already set.

“Hey…erm…well regarding what happened…” She says shyly slowly becoming a red tomato. I chuckle and pull her into a tight hug.

“I won’t speak about this to a single soul. So don’t worry I’m the only who knows.”

 “That’s not what I meant. I’m talking about the painting…and the person I’m suppose to deliver it to…and… and having a daddy kink…and…” I kiss her forehead and bring her even closer to me.

“I love the fact that you have a daddy kink. It’s something I really love about you.”

“You barely even know me.”

 “That’s true but even so, it’s like you said earlier. I’m beginning to fall for you.” I start to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” I bite her ear and say in a low yet sexy voice.

 “I’m your sugar daddy so don’t ever leave my side got it?”

 “Of course… Niji-daddy~”

 


	9. Two Brother, One Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only lust for things and people I see potential in.
> 
> -Overly Xclusive  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say sorry for not posting in such a loooooong time. I've been a bit busy cause this school year my teachers have decided to it'd be best to attack with work for the get go, so this chapter came out a lot later than it should've. I just want to say thanks for being so patient with me, I'll try my best to make sure shit gets done on time! A BIG thank you again! Anyways this was a request from @Drowne, and @W84U Here is your traditional Kuroko x Male (LOL). Overall I hope y'alls like it and have fun reading! 
> 
> P.S.  
> This is the first time I've done incest so please forgive me if I've failed you. I'll try my best to improve I promise!

 

Ever since Kuroko’s exhibit to Japan was announced Kuroko has been spending endless nights with the heir limiting my time with him; limiting the millions of questions I had for him to zero. Fortunately enough for me ( and my short temper) the heir hasn’t called me in for those long ass nights where all he does is please himself. _I would’ve killed him if he had. Son of a bitch. Using Kuroko whenever he pleases, completely disregarding me. I’m sure Kuroko has more fun with the heir than I do. Tsk one day that bastard will regret having neglected me._

I walk up to the library where I’m supposed to rearrange all of the master’s books. I say good morning to the woman at the front desk and proceed to do my annoying yet peaceful job. As time passes by I begin to hum the theme song of our long forgotten circus. I close my eyes and remember the laughing staff, all my friends, and coworkers, the animals, the set, the practices, the air of excitement every time a show was on the verge of starting. The drawing of the red curtains and the cheer of the audience. Everything was so sweet and beautiful. So…perfect.

“(y/n). (y/n).” Alight tap on my back is what brings me back to reality and I find myself staring at a pair of heterochromatic eyes. _This bastard again?_ _What does this bastard want from me?_ “It’s the sixth time I’ve called you. May I ask why?”

“It would seem that I’ve finally a acquired the ability to mute bitches, however given the fact that I’m eventually able to hear you I’d say my ability is still in training.” I snap back at him. Rather than getting mad at me Akashi simply smirks at me. 

“Is that so? See today Administrator Fujitora purposed a large sum of money which I put on hold given that it’ practically useless to me however I might reconsider, and use it to buy you some manners and education. I heard those things are quite expensive even for circus boys with much talent.”He hit home and he knows it butI resist the urge to frown or seem pissed. I force a smile onto my face. _It’s my turn Aka-bitch._

“As expected of an Akashi. Perfect education, good looks, exceptional manners. There’s nothing wrong with you nor your goals, but maybe you should use the money for better things for example not spending a fortune on grown circus boy’s education and something more beneficial, however it would seem your mother never taught you anything besides falling for illnesses.”This time I’m the one smirking. His heterochromatic eyes grow a familiarly dangerous red, and dark yellow. T _wo can play that game Aka-bitch._

“Follow me.” That’s all he says before handing his bag to the librarian, grabbing my wrist, and forcing me to trail behind him. Once inside his room he pushes me down onto the cold floor, shuts the door as I pull myself up. His fingers rip through his buttons as he begins to unclothe himself. He tosses his vest onto the couch and proceeds to ravage my clothes completely ripping them off. “You have no idea how much I want you (y/n).” His eyes are those of a wild savage beast hungry for lust. I try to restrain him but his strength is too much.He attacks my neck leaving behind hickeys each a different colour of red. _Nooo~ don’t… stop!_ I squirm under his touch holding onto his back for support. 

“Akashi…don’t …mark me…” 

“You’re mine…finally mine…I won’t let you get away.” His hot tongue searches my neck for my soft spot slowly driving me crazy. He pulls himself up to my face and begins to ravage my lip in an intense makeup session. “Your raw body under my touch….your screams and moans…” He says in-between kisses. “ your saltiness and sass… I need it all…if only you knew how long I’ve waited…” His right hand has already found its way to my sacks, roughly running it up and down against my dick. 

“Akashi stop this…I can’t… I have work to do… nnngh… ahhh~ stop~” _No it’s too much. Why does my body want him this much? It shouldn’t…I’m hard…really hard…shit!_ His hand slips into my underwear, coils itself around my member and begins to jerk me off. _AhhHHH~ no…stop, please…I’m gonna lose it. His hands…yes…too good…it feels way too good._ My tongue starts to hang out of my mouth as Akashi strokes me to paradise. We gazed into each other’s eyes moan, pant, and kiss each other. Soon enough the pleasure starts to overwhelm me causing me to moan even louder. 

“Akashi, Akashi! Ahhh~” He gives me a nod indicating he understood and speeds up his strokes. In no time I can feel my sperm rising up and spraying all over Akashi’s hands.

“Oi, get up and service me.” _What—? Who does he think he is?_

“Bitch, who do you think I am your personal hoe? I’m taking a break— ” Before I get the chance to finish my sentence Akashi’s already shoved his veiny cock down my throat preventing me from breathing properly. _I …can’t… breathe._ I tap his thigh to indicate I’m having problems handling his massive member but he remains apathetic.

“As far as I recall **I’m** the boss and **you’re** the employee. You **will** service when I **say** so and **only** when I say so. Have I made myself clear?” I nod and he progresses to storm his dick down my throat pounding my head against his lower region so it would go further. “Nngh…harder, faster, deeper. Use your tongue like you always do. Come on love.” _He called me love._ _He only ever calls me love when he’s seriously missed me and is really in need of me. This bitch using that name at a time like this…_ I decide to step up my game increasing the speed at bob my head and twirling my tongue around his member just the way he likes it. “Love…nnngh Love that’s good, right there …ahh~ yes love!” Akashi begins to lose his posture caressing my hair as he nears revelation. “Faster love faster, oh yes … yes! Love I’m going to— ,” Right as Akashi’s sperm pours into my mouth the door bursts open revealing none other than my twin brother Kuroko. _Oh god no! Why? Why him of all people?_

Kuroko stands there taken aback at the scene he’s just walked into. It takes him a while to fully process what’s going on but once he does he shuts the door behind him and stands there smiling at us. Akashi lets go of me and walks over to the couch in his lounge.

“Kuroko, it would seem we’re down a man. Seeing that you’ve already grasped at the situation it wouldn’t be to much to ask you to join us?” _Huh?!_

Kuroko simply smiles at us and begins to remove everything except his undergarments.

“How may I be of use Boss?” I stare back at Akashi waiting for his answer. _What kind of twisted shit is Akashi going to make him do?_ Akashi gives both of us a warm smile and says. “Suck your brother for me will you?” 

“Oi!”

“I heard things weren’t going so well in-between the two of you so I want to make sure that the “brotherly love”between you two still exist.”

“Um, Boss, I think you’ve got the wrong definition of “brotherly love” in your mind.” Kuroko says standing uncomfortably on the other side of the room. For once I agree with my twin. Akashi sits on the couch drinking Dom Perignon White Gold with ice.

“Must I remind the both of you that I’m always right there for my orders are absolute. (Y/n) spread your legs. Kuroko suck.”This time his voice is low and threatening. _He isn’t taking no for an answer_. On command I reluctantly spread my legs allowingmy brother to see my no-longer- fully- erect cock. I sit there legs spread apart anticipating Kuroko’s moves. _What is he going to do?_ He bends over, hesitates for a moment before licking the tip of my member. Slowly but surely he starts to pick up the pace taking in my cock making it harder. _No stop this is wrong…Kuroko don’t…please this isn’t right.We’re brothers…_

“Ahhh~” A lustful moan escapes my lips before I knew it. I press my hand over my mouth to keep anymore wrong moans from coming out of my mouth. I hear Akashi’s wretched smirk from his haven right behind Kuroko. I glare at him but I only seem to amuse him even more. _You bastard! You’ll pay for making us do this…nngh…I promise I’ll get my revenge!_ Meanwhile Kuroko decides to go full speed on me causing me to arch my back and fling my head backwards in wrongful ecstasy. 

“Ahh~ don’t Kuroko…”

“Amazing it’s still getting bigger.” He manages to say while bobbing his head along my now fully erect cock.

“AHH~ yes…I mean no…nnggh~ Ku…ro…ko …” The last bit of sanity inside me starts to slip away as Kuroko’s tongue technology brings me closer to a forbidden heaven. My hips begin to thrust into his throat at a violently fast pace but I can’t control my self anymore. “I’m sorry for being a lewd brother. I just can’t control myself anymore. You’re mouth feels so amazing…Kuroko! I’m going to cum soon.” He gives me a slight nod giving me permission to come when ever I must.  I feel the knot inside my core begin to untie itself. I grab onto his blue hair attempting to pull him away not wanting to cum in his mouth  but his head doesn’t detach itself from my member.

“Ahh~ Kuroko move your head away…nngh~…I’m near, Kuroko I’m cumming! I’m going to cum inside my twin brother’s mouth even though I don’t want to.” As if the struggle isn’t real enough he tightens his grip around my cock making it practically impossible to cum anywhere else but his mouth. “No Kuroko…ahhh~ Cumming! I’m cumming in my brother’s mouth and it feels great…ahhh~” After my orgasm has passed I fall collapse next to my brother. “I’m sorry bro.” 

“It’s alright, didn’t taste half bad.” He smiles at me and I for some reason I don’t feel as bad anymore. 

“Now that that’s been settled it seems we have yet another problem to settle.” Akashi towers behind us pointing down at his greatly erect cock. “It would seem to me that we all have this problem. So shall we fix this?”

Kuroko and I both look at each other and being the twins we are we both got the same devious idea. To fuck Akashi. Hard. Kuroko doesn’t think twice beforepushing Akashi down on onto my body placing him in reverse cowgirl position. During the milliseconds of confusion, I position my dick at my boss’s entrance poking it lightly. 

“Sorry about this Seijuro-kun but I can’t hold it anymore.”I plunge my member inside him, filling him up to the max. 

“(y/n), your inside me… it really stiff and big.” _Karma is a bitch boss._ I begin to thrust my hard cock into him going full force. “Interesting… you’re this stiff, and yet you’re getting bigger…Nngh this really is something ahh~ out of the ordinary. ”Kuroko doesn’t waste anytime to taking advantage our boss is already ramming his dick down Akashi’s throat.

“It’s rubbing inside. My insides are getting rubbed by my employee’s hard dick. This shouldn’t be, yet…” Seijuro manages to say as he skillfully sucks Kuroko off spreading is sticky saliva all over his dick lubricating it. In response I pound him even harder than before. _Damn he’s cute when he’s submissive._

“ This sensation, Seiji-kun my dick is really feeling your mouth .” I hear Kuroko moan with his head flung back in ecstasy. After a couple thrust I start to feel a slight surge of pleasure coming from my dick. I look down to see that Seijuro is moving his hips up and down my shaft at his own will. _He’s so fucking hot when he does that! He’s turning me on even more._ “Ahh~ yes that nice Seiji. You’ve come to like my cock as I can tell…nnngh~ you’re already moving your ass on your own…ahh~” I grab onto his beautiful left butt cheek, and slap the the right one hard making sure to leave hand prints all his ass. 

“Noo~ (y/n) don’t you dare smack me … have you forgotten who I am…nnngh~…I’m—”

“We’re your bosses now, so you’ll do as we say. Kuroko why don’t we teach this ignorant little runt some manners, huh?” 

“I agree with you brother.” Kuroko proceeds to pound Seijiuo even harder than before. He starts mumbling about his breathing problems but Kuroko seems way to out of it to care. “ Akashi-Kun hasn’t anyone taught not to talk with your mouth full? It’s rude you know. Come on boss-kun use your tongue and twerk your ass more down there otherwise I’ll have to tell the other males how bad sex blowjob skills are.” Being a matter of pride Akashi doesn’t hesitate to get down to work. His ass movements become twice as fast starting to leave me breathless. His head bobs even faster on Kuroko’s dick causing my brother to moan out loud uncontrollably. _I’m starting to really feel it. If he keeps this up…I’m going to come faster than usual._

“Yea…ahh~nnngh~ Seiji-” His walls only gets tighter squeezing my member tightly making it hard to move. _I’m not going to lose to you._ In order to get on top of my game again I grab onto his dick, and stroke it roughly tightening my grip as we fucked. The friction between his abandoned cock, and my hand cause him to flail his head up and moan quietly moan in ecstasy.

“(Y/n) help! This is too much …this growing sensation down there…it’s taking me over! Akashi-kun’s mouth feels soooo good. I’m going to come soon! I’m really going to do it!” Kuroko shouts out loud unable to control himself anymore. _Shit it’s starting to feel way to good. This is… oh shit I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum inside my boss. I’m cumming soon!_

“I can feel myself coming too…ahh~ Seiji, I’m about to… I’m cumming! Seiji! I’m about to cum inside you~!” Ecstasy starts to take its toll on my head stimulating  pleasure in every nerve inside my body. Kuroko pulls out to stroke himself with Akashi’s mouth wide open waiting for his semen to flow all over his body.

“Please…both of you…ung…forgive me for my rudeness, and disrespect. Please give it to me…AHH~ give me your thick, sticky lewd smelling cum…nnnngh~ Pour all over my face, mouth, …ugh~ inside my ass everywhere and anywhere is fine. Just let me taste your twin semen milk!” 

“Seiji,”

“Akashi-kun”

“I’m cumming!” Kuroko and I say as we release our load on/ inside Seijuro. Akashi moans out in ecstasy as Icontinue to jerk him off to paradise. He pulls me into a sweaty make out session as he reaches his limit. 

“(y/n) I’m almost there…ugh~ keep going I’m going to…(y/n)!!” He bites my lower lip hard as his cum spills all over my fingers.

Once our orgasms have passed we get clothed and settle down at his mini lounge. 

“In the end it seems that I’ll need to invest my money in something that isn’t your manners hmm (y/n) .”I smirk at him while drinking my glass in a rich manner. 

“Actually I think you need to invest on buying him a new brain. See his IQ is actually…”

“Kuroko shut up!” We merrily drink the night away in laughter, and chatter enjoying the city lights from his office.

 

Who knew you could have so much fun with just two brothers, and one man . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I was thinking of making a Kuroko x Kagami or a Kuroko x Another KNB Character story but idk if it should be part of this series or another separate one entirely. I would be pleased to hear your thoughts on this idea. Thanks! 
> 
> \- Searhuin


	10. Happy Anniversary Gorgeous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was unlike Aomine to start preparing stuff for parties or virtually anything besides sex, (which he barely did much preparation for besides preforming foreplay). However, today was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for kind of abandoning this story. I was initially planning on making a comeback on Christmas Eve, but because laziness exists and we're best friends the chapters got delayed. A lot. So here I am with a new story and hopefully y'alls can forgive me for the extreme wait.

I double check the food to make sure everything is as should be. Once everything is in place I call my beautiful _____ letting her know that she can finally come home from the hair salon.

 

Soon after my call,_____ walks in looking sexy than ever wearing an elegant black dress outlining her magnificent curves, along with silver jewelry embracing her neck. The dress splits in manner that allows me to see everything up to her left thigh. Her (hair color) hair falls back behind her back. Dangling from her ears are a pair of off-white ovular earnings. Damn she looks fine ass fuck.

 

“Hello there Gorgeous.I can see got yourself all pampered up.” I greet her with a warm kiss and softly hand her a glass of white champagne.

 

“Of course I’d get myself all pampered up for my gorgeous (person of choice)-kun.” ____ says using my tie to pull me closer to her. She’s playing with me. I pull her closer to me, and we lovingly stare each other in the eyes. Her (eye color) shine with love, desire and joy. Everything I could ask for from the woman of my dreams.

 

————————-

 

“Eyes closed Sexy, I did tell you it was a surprise right?” I hear (person of choice) whisper behind me. 

 

"(person of choice), hurry I can't wait any longer.” I says standing in the dinner room full of excitement.

 

He finally removes his hands letting me see the dinner he’d prepared for me. I fell is silent for a moment. _(person of choice) made … all these dishes … for me?_ I turn around to face him and shower him with tender yet passionate kisses.

 

“(person of choice), it’s …. it’s beautiful. I couldn’t have hoped for anything better. You're truly an angel.”

 

“Come on, you know it’s the least I can do for my gorgeous _______.” I look down biting my lip. _(person of choice) is looking really good today._ _I can’t tell him that I’m starting to want him. Not after that he’s gone through all this effort._ He leads me to my seat, pull the chair out for me, like a true gentleman, pushes it back, and walk over to the other side of the table to his seat. I pick\ up the menu looking through it with a look in astonishment.

 

"Double-smoked salmon served with classic trimmings, 12 oz Rib steak, roasted garlic mashed potatoes with grilled vegetables..." I continue to read out some of the menu out loud as he beams across the table looking at me with nothing but pride plastered on his face. "Grilled Tiger Prawns with wild rice and freshly grilled vegetables...and a vegetarian alternatives! (person of choice) did you really cook all of this for dinner?!" He couldn't help but smile as he faces me. 

 

"I told you this was gonna be a night to remember, no?" I smile in return and shook my head in disbelief. 

 

"Well where the food at maestro (person of choice)?" 

 

"Coming right up!" He lift the lids off the plates making sure to say their names in the most Chef-like manner possible. "And here we have the freshly gardened and grilled VEGETABLES directly brought in from our number farms." He earns a couple giggles from me as I watch the show he’s putting on for me. I tilt my head to the side not taking my eyes off him for a second. "Would miss (last name) like a taste of this DELICACY?" (person of choice) make a majestic turn almost falling over with the vegetables. I burst into laughter unable to control myself. _He almost fell over! My idiot._

 

"Yes please."

 

"If you may open up your mouth nice and wide-" 

 

“Really (person of choice)?"

 

"Ahem, please do not interrupt and do as you are instructed. Now back to the topic at hand. Open up wide and nice, yes just like that, pretend your preparing to suck my dick-“ _What the - ?! (person of choice)_

 

"(person of choice)!" I shout out in shock after mildly choking on the vegetables he feed me. He sets the plate down and proceeds to laugh some more at me as I hit him. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. _He’s so close. Ugh… no don’t get hornier. Calm down ______. It’ s a nice and peaceful dinner night._

 

”AHAHAHA, I got you so badly...hahaha...help...you should've seen your face!"

 

 

“(person of choice), that wasn’t funny at all. I could’ve choked!” I face away from him pouting with my arms crossed. He comes up to me, puffs out his face, and pouts up in my face. 

 

“Did I make you schad?” _Cute little mother fucker!_

 

_“_ Hmph.” He decides to launch a tickle attack on me. Unable to hold the laughter in any longer, I burst and he joins me the fit of laughter. 

 

"(person of choice) stop...hahaha...I can't... my stomach hurts..." We finally calm down and move on to the dessert, (favourite dessert). _Mmmmm. My favorite._

 

Just as he was about to add some whip cream the bottle decides to bail out on him. _Really bottle? It was just about to get really sexy too, ugh!_ He shakes it a couple of times and tries again. Still nothing. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” He exclaims and I burst out in laughter. _It’s my turn to shine._

 

“(person of choice), pass me the bottle. I’ll try.” _Here we go. This is where the fun begins._ She shakes it a couple of times, presses down on the lid to see if that changes anything. Still no change. ______ doesn’t stop there. _(person of choice). Get. Horny ._ She shakes hit hard bitting her lip as she does. _Run your hand along the as if it were his. Up and down a bottle. ahh~ (person of choice) just get horny already! I won’t last much longer!_ I see a slight change in (person of choice)’s posture. _Jackpot._

 

“Work damn it!” I say out loud in “frustration”. With a sudden burst the bottle’s cap breaks causing the whipped cream to fly out staining my chest and dress. _Gee wasn’t expecting this. That’s not a problem though.The job’s almost done._ His boner gets harder, rising at it does making his pants visibly tighter around his zipper. _Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you._ He hands me over some napkins so I clean myself up. 

 

“Sorry didn’t know it was gonna turn out like this. I guess you’ll just have to eat it like that. Ha ha…” He stroke my hand through my hair, trying not to stare at my cream covered chest. _It’s now or never. Hit it girl!_

 

“(person of choice) is there a problem?” I look at him suspiciously. I’m leaning in showing him part of my breasts which still have some cream running down in between both boobs. I see (person of choice) struggling to look away, clearly perplexed by my boobs. _He’s completely focused on me! He doesn’t give a damn about anything but my body right now. Shit, I getting turned on._

 

“Huh?” Is all he can manage to say to me in response. I can tell that he’s blushing hard even though he’s trying his best to play it cool. 

 

“What do you mean “huh”. I know you’re looking down there. You pervert!” 

 

“HUH?! Pervert? Me? I’m not the one who’s bending over exposing her breasts all covered in cream. Any guy would get turned on! And besides you’re more turned on than me in the first place!” _(person of choice) just give in already… I can’t play this game much longer! Not with you looking so fine…while I’m like this…_

 

“Are you accusing me of having started?” I pretend to look offended trying the make him buy my act.

 

“Yea! you were seductively shaking that thing as if it were my dick! I saw you biting your lip!” _DamnI didn’t think he was paying that much attention to me._ I’m taken aback for a moment but then I stand upright fully, and put my hands up in the air. 

 

“Alright you got me. I admit I _was_ a tiny bit horny, but not as much as you! Look at yourself. You have a fully erect boner. I can’t actually that’s all it took to get you this hard.” 

 

“So you were looking to make hard, interesting. Look who’s the pervert now.” _Wha—? Oh shit. He’s catching on._

 

“No, that’s not what I meant— I mean… I was just playing around—” He approaches me, pulls me close to him, and whispers into my ear. 

 

“Do you or do you not want me right now?” Out of habit my ass sticks out pressing against his large strong hand. He massage and gropes me hard knowing how weak it’s making me. I can’t help but twitch in pleasure under his strong embrace. _He’s being so rough with me. Why does it feel so good when (person of choice) touches me like this_. I slowly arch my back pressing myself against his body“You pervert.” _No! That’snot true. I’m not a pervert…it just feels really good. I’m not a—_ He licks my ear spreading his hot saliva all over my ear, moving down to my neck leaving trails of love bites marking me his. _(person of choice) please don’t! Don’t make me horny… (person of choice) aah~ don’t!_ My breathes become slightly heavier. I feel his lips curl up in a smile as I struggle to contain my inner desires.

 

_Shit! He’s got me._

 

“( person of choice’s last name)—“

 

“That’s not my name.” He slaps me ass hard, making me bite down hard on his shoulder. _Stop teasing! I can’t take it anymore!_

 

“Sorry…(person of choice)— please…give it to me—I’ve been waiting all day— I can’t anymore—“ On que he rub my fingers against my already soaking pussy. _aah~ That’s it! right there. Make me hornier! Make me feel good!._ “(person of choice)—” Slap. “Ahh~ Just. Put. It. In!” Unable to handle the teasing any longer, I push him onto the table, level myself with his zipper where his trapped boner lay, and ripped it open unable. _I don’t care if I look like a slut. We haven’t fucked in years and I can’t take it anymore. I need to feel him._ His dick springs free exposing it’s full glory to mw. I immediately starts kissing, licking, and sucking it. _I missed you so much! You can’t believe how painful life is without_ you. After caressing my long lost baby, I plunge his hard dick right down my throat, deep-throating him. 

 

 

“_______- aah~ you want me that badly huh?” His hand makes its way to my (hair color) hair, gripping it hard. He twirls it around his hand to get a better grip on my head so he can steady my head as he’s ram himself into me. I don’t object. _It feels so right to have you in me (person of choice.) I’ll take good care of you tonight. I promise!_

 

I twirl my tongue around his erection. _Shit, I’m losing myself._ His dick grows slowly indicating that he’s reached his limit. I increase the speed at which my mouth is rubbing along hs dick. “Gorgeous I’m about to—! ung… ahh~ yea…just there…that’s good~ ah you’re so good ____ I’m going to~”

 

“It’s—okay—you can release —inside me. Pour—— everything —- inside—-. Release as much—- as you want—- I’ll take in ——everything.” My words were muffled by his dick that didn’t matter. I’d just gave him permission to cum his beloved cum inside me. 

 

“_______ I’m —-cumming!” He slams my head hard on hisdick as he release his dick milkinto my long awaiting mouth. _It’s here! It’s coming out. He’ pouring his cum inside me…ahh~_ I continue to suck him wanting to suck all the cum out of his precious balls. _You’re mine! Tonight is out anniversary and I’m not letting you off easy!_

 

“Gorgeous— stop!” He pulls my head away from his dick to prevent himself from cumming inside again. He pushes asideevery object on the table that happens to be within his reach, creating some space. He gently lift me onto the table, spreads my legs apart, and plunges himself into me without warning. _YES! This is it! This is whatI wanted. This is what I’ve been waiting for! AH~ AAAAH~~_

 

“(person of choice)!” I scream unable to control myself in utter pleasure. I pull myself up to face him, wrap my arms and legs around his body holding him tight. His muscular arms grab me by my ass and lift me up till I’m sitting on his thighs. Then with all his force he rams himself into me at full speed. 

 

“Ahhh~ yes~~ More! (person of choice) give me more! Fuck me harder daddy! AAH~ YES! right there—“ My back bend itself in a full arch allowing him to drive his pleasure stick right to my core, hitting all my g-spots on the way there and back. 

 

“Gorgeous what did you just call me?” _No, please don’t make me say it again?_

 

“Nothing…ahh~ I— didn’t call you…ung… any—thing!” I say through moans and short breathes.

 

“______ don’t lie to me or I’ll have to punish you. You don’t want me punishing you now do you?” (Person of choice)voice seems dangerous yet arousing at the same time. 

 

“I-I called you—ahhh~ I called you—nnngh~ (person of choice)—ah…ah.. I—- daddy!” I barely managed to say through my moans. _He feels way too good. If this keeps up—I won’t beable— I won’t last much longer._

 

“I could hear you. What did you say?” His voice controlling, authoritarian, and fucking sexy. 

 

“I called you—- my—- daddy! You’re my sugar—-ahhh~ I’m cumming — (person of choice) I’m cum-“ He pulls out before I can finish my sentence. _Nooo! “_ Please come back. I’ll do anything… I promise please!”

 

“You’ll do anything?”

 

“Yes, just please! I need you—“

 

“You’ll follow my every order, no matter what it is.” His whisper’s full of mischief, hidden excitement, and something I haven’t heard before. I nod waiting for him to give me orders. “Close your eyes.” _What?_ “I said close your eyes. Do I have to repeat myself?” 

 

“uh, no daddy.” As instructed I close my eyes. He carries me to what seems to our room, and lays me on the bed. The bedroom smells like (favourite scent) candles. _(Person of choice) did all this just for me? Wow._ I feel what seems to be a rope around my wrists, tying it the headboard with my ass facing him. _Bondage? So tonight’s theme is BDSM huh. Interesting. This better be worth_ it. After tying each leg to a bed post (person of choice) moves a weird mechanical device next to my ear.

 

“Do you know what this is _______-chan?” His voice dangerously aroused and something that seems almost… sadistic. 

“No…”

“Good.” I hear him lick his lips. Near the end of the bed where my dress was being stretched on either side, I could here a small snipping sound, loosening my dress. _The hell is he doing? He better not be cutting my dress._

“Oi, (person of choice) you better not be cutting my dress other—-‘ He slaps my ass really hard causing me to scream in pain. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speech, so why are you talking?” 

“I’m…sorry. Master please don’t cut my dress.” 

“Still haven’t given you permission to speak. Oh, regarding you dress..” He comes up close behind me and whispers into my ear. “ It’s a little to late for that now honey.” He moves the scissors close to my making the, letting me hear the two metal parts rub against one another. _What! You’ve got to kidding me!_

“(person of choice) Do you have the slightest idea how much that dress cost me?! You can’t just cut it —“ 

“DON’T TALK BACK TO ME!” His angry voice booms into my eardrums silencing me at once. _Oh shit, this isn’t good._ “Since you seem to love disobeying your orders, I’m left with no other option but to punish you.” As soon as his sentence ends, drips of hot liquid fall onto my back. I scream out in pain and astonishment as the drops continue to fall. “Don’t worry, hon. It’s just candle wax. It won’t burn you. Now that you’ve disciplined yourself a little, I’ll give you a treat, okay?” _A treat? What am I? Your pet?_

Without warning (person of choice) shoves up what seems to be a vibrator inside my pussy. Not having felt pleasure in what now seemed to be an eternity, I wiggle and twirl on the bed while (person of choice) holds it at the entrance making sure it stays in. 

“How you like this ______-chan.” Not waiting for response, he turns up to the highest setting driving it crazy inside me. _Ahh~ what is this?! It feels good but still—_

“Ahh~ it’s good. I’m sorry master— I’m sorry … for being disobedient —ahh~… servant. Please —- unng — ooh~ forgive me!” I plead unable to handle the vibrator wiggling inside me.

“Hmm, is your apology truly sincere,?”

“Yes! I mean it!! Please…I beg of you… forgive me!!” I can feel my insides begin to knot up tightly. _I’m going to cum soon. It’s coming soon. No! shit I can’t. I can’t cum when I’m like this._ Ahh~ master— I’m — ooh~ uung~ I’m cumming.”

“Don’t you dare cum without my permission, or your next punishment will be harsher than this one.”

“AHH~ I’m trying but I can’t—(person of choice)——help! I’m cumming— I’m going to cum hard—ahh~ please master (person of choice)…I don’t want to cum …with a vibrator inside me…” _This can’t be happening. I’m going to cum in front of (person of choice) while being tied up.  NOO!_ “Ohh~ please— please let me cum with you dick inside me—- I don’t want to come with a vibrator…I don’t want to cum while being tied up like a whore—ahh~ NO! It’s here! Master —please…please…I don’t want to cum like this …ahh.. ahh…AHH~ but I can’t control it…I’m cumming —MASTER!!” I cum hard, spraying my juices all over the bed sheets, staining what’s left of my dress and the bedroom sheets. (person of choice) doesn’t stop the vibrator, he just watches me twirl like a worm while I orgasm in front of him.

My orgasm passes and I’m left there lying on the bed with my tongue slightly out unable to say much.

“Well if that wasn’t spectacular.” (person of choice) cruel and excited voice fills the room anew. _You bitch! This definitely isn’t what I meant when I said I’d do anything!_ “Given that I enjoyed that performance of yours, I’m giving you a free b from punishment. This means it’s your turn to do whatever you want to me.” _Oh really? It’s payback time._ (person of choice) releases me from my confinements allowing me to fully assert my control. _I’ll make you beg, you little shit head._ As he did to me I tied every limp to a bedpost just to give him a taste of what it’s like. I cutoff a part of my dress and use it as a blindfold to prevent from seeing anything. _I’m already liking this idea of complete dominance._

I leave (person of choice) there while I open a bottle of massaging oil. _Don’t know what this was originally for but that doesn’t matter. Couldn’t have been as good as what I’m about to of to (person of choice) now._ While pouring the oil onto my hands I grind my core against his letting out pure moans of pleasure. Once the oil is on both hands, I start oiling him down with my body, making sure he can feel my erect nipples along his chest, abs, hips, and most importantly his dick. I trap his veiny erection in between both mounds and begin to run them up and down along his member making sure to occasionally kiss the head. (person of choice) thwarts gently against my titjob trying to contain his moans but failing miserably.

“ How is it master~?” I say to him while harshly licking his head. 

“nnngh~it feels great—- ahh~ keep going— oh shit! right there…oh yea that’s right…suck right there…oooh~ fuck you’re good!” _There’s more darling!_ I pull away from him earning a grunt of dissatisfaction in response. I mount him slowly guiding his dick into my pussy. _Ahh~ there it is. Finally. I’ll finally get to fuck you properly._ I begin twerking my pussy up and down, and left to right to obtain as much pleasure as possible. In response to my eagerness (person of choice) begins to grind his dick into me with all his force. _And this where I get my revenge._ I remove his dick from my pussy and give it a couple spankings it. This causes (person of choice) to lose it.

“Master-chan~ I don’t recall allowing you to act on your own free will, so why are you moving your hips without my approval?” I taunt him knowing full well how long he’s been waiting for this.

“You didn’t.”

“So why are you moving your hips?” 

“Cause it feels good to be inside you. I love it when you twerk on my dick like that. You fuck me so well it’s impossible to hold back from doing you. I want ______. I want all of you. ______ I love you more than anything and I want this to be your night. If you need to punish me go ahead. Do whatever pleases you baby.” _(person of choice) I fucking love you too!_ With that I untied him and gave him one order.

“I order you to make cum harder than ever. I want you to make cum so hard I thin I’m in cloud 9. You have all night. Go.” (person of choice) doesn’t waste second to get started. He rips of the blind fold, flips me around in reverse scissors, and hold my arms behind my back fucking me like a wild beast. “AHH~ AHH~ (person of choice)— It feels good… it feels really good… I love you! I love you from the bottom of my heart (person of choice)!

“_______ I love you too! I love you to the moon and back ! nnngh fuck! that’s good girl… right there… Oh fuck .. girl I’m going to—“

“It’s ok… —AHH~ I’m going to cum…I’m cumming…darling I’m going to cum!”

“_____ Let’s cum together! Here we go…______ I love you!” My head flings as (person of choice) cums into me pouring all his love filled semen while milking out my tits dry. _Yes…yes. This is it..I can’t do this anymore. (person of choice) I love you!_ Our organs finally pass reducing us to a massive heap of romantic moans. We settle for post-sex cuddling, make out sessions, and giggles. 

“(person of choice) I never really got the chance to say thank you. For setting up tonight’s dinner, the bedroom, for cooking and everything else. I can’t tell you enough how much this means to me and I just want to say thank you and most importantly that I love you!” I kiss him again. He has his goofball smile plastered on his face along with his intense pride. 

“Gorgeous you know I’d do anything for you right?”

“Yea.” I giggle and he cuddles me like a teddy bear. 

“_____ I love you more than anything in the world. Never forget that.”

“I love you (person of choice).”

 


	11. Linked Through Desire (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see. *troll face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I'm back. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Too much stuff happened that discouraged me from writing however I have returned this time with a request from AriM (don't know if they still go by that username but oh well.) Anyways their request is far from over as they asked for a GOM gangbang (never written anything like this before) so I do believe some of you GOM fan readers will (hopefully) be happy with this. I have added a little twist to the request (to create an interesting plot) but nevertheless it stays their request. All remaining requests will be written as soon as I gather enough time to write them. Thank you so much for your patience and I wish you a good read.

I sit next to the window staring at the country side, trying to ignore the loud chatter of my “friends”. Aida Riko, the former coach of Seirin's boys basketball team, thought it was a great idea to organize a trip to some lost village in the middle of the Japanese woods to "put aside our differences and unite our forces and work together to make this trip a memorable one".  _My ass._ Here I am stuck on a bus full of insanely attractive men and good looking women, each with their own charm that threatens to win me over each time I set my eyes on them.  _I'm like an animal in heat. Lord please help my sorry being resist the offers these men offer me, AMEN_. Although the ride has gone well so far, I doubt it'll get any better when we actually get there. _Everyone's going to start exposing their magnificently glorious abs as they tan in the --_

"Y/N, are you alright? You haven't been talking lately. You know if you want I can move to sit next to--" Ryouta's voice drags me out of my fantasies.  _Sit next to me? You in that very slightly revealing shirt._

" Ugh... I mean..."

_It would be nice to see more though. Like what I could offer you a lollipop just to how that mouth work... NO regain  control of the situation! NO RYOUTA SITTING NEXT YOU!_

 "No. Not at all. I don't need  **your**  presence or **anyone else's** presence to keep me company. As a matter of fact I'm doing perfectly fine sitting BY MYSELF. It's bad enough sitting on this bus with everyone for 4 hours, so please I beg you stay where you are and mind your own business ok?" I tap his head as if he were a little boy, and I, a person of high social ranking. "Thank you." 

I pull back as he gives me a frown of worry, and resume to look out the window.  _Finally, mission complete. I have regained control of the situation. Slay queen you murdered the blonde! But wasn't that a bit to harsh? I mean he did frown. You hurt teddy Kise's feelings. NOOO honey I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just the way I am!_

The minutes pass by and more of those gorgeous members from the generation of miracles threaten to liberate my inner fangirl.  _I can't wait to get off this bus in 20 minutes._ Ever since they laid eyes on me, all I feel is uncomfortable (and special). Yes I get, I'm the only girl on a boys basketball team, but that doesn't mean they can stare at my chest and fantasize about them nor can they try to flatter me with they're charms.  _Only I'm allowed to that._  I sneak a glance at Aomine's gorgeous arms.  _So veiny, and muscular, and strong. Boy if only you knew what I'd give for you slap my ass--_ Aomine catches me gazing over at him and smiles to himself while liking his lower lip.  _SHIIIEET. Look away before you get horny. LOOK AWAY._

"Here there beautiful. Whathca you lookin at with so much appetite huh? This full course meal?" He gestures to his body with probably the sexiest smirk I've ever seen.

"You're a full course mean? My apologies, I couldn't really tell with all that rubbish on you. I'll pay more attention next time I walk past a trash can." The crowd “ooohs” in response to my comment sparking a flare in Aomine’s eyes. 

 “Can you two stop your chatter I’m trying to read my book.” Midorima say’s from the middle of the bus clearly too busy with his reading to even look up.

“Oh sorry, I’ll shut up and let you continue reading your book of how to a girlfriend when you look like a piece of lettuce. When you’re done let me know if it taught you anything new ok?” More noise from the crowd can be heard after this new comment.

“Hmmph, let me set this straight Y/N. I, unlike you, am single by choice. I know it’s a hard concept to wrap your mind around given that the only times people liked you is when they’d gotten rid of you.” The crowds attention shifts back to me but I remain calm. I can see his proud eyes daring me to throw a comeback at him. _Who doesn’t want a good fight once in a while?_

“Of course you’d know what it’s like being thrown away. I mean let’s be serious… who wants a fucking virgin?” The crowd goes wild.

“Ohh you just got roasted son!” Takao says while laughing at his friends face. Midorima, clearly pissed off about the roast that was just sent his way, ceases fire and continues to silently read his book giving me a well deserved glare before.

“Pop it the goal like your father pops it in your whole son!” Kotaro says as he high fives Nebuya who in turn is also hysterically laughing.

"Alright, we've arrived everyone!" Momoi shouted from the front of the bus. 

"Come on, let's go have some fun guys!" I hear Kotaro say. We get off the bus and carry out our luggage. The village is called Nakumto Resort. It opened not long ago and is said to be a paradise for all single couples. _Wonderful! Just the place to be._ People walk past us in their bikinis, shorts, and summer outfits, chatting about whatever it is that amuses them. A dozen girls dressed in slightly revealing outfits come up to us with big smiles on their face.

"Welcome to our village, Nakumuto Resort! All the feelings of stress and exhaustion that our visitors may have will be erased and replaced with the feeling of happiness, relaxation and the liberty to do whatever they want! Welcome once again and we hope you enjoy your time here!"

After we finish placing our things in our rooms we get dressed and head out to each do our own things. I decide to walk along the beach where Ryouta, Kagami, Daiki, and Midorima are displaying their abs while pretending to play beach ball. _Just what I need while taking a stroll on the beach._

“Hey Y/N, would you like to play with us?” Kise says holding the ball with one arm. _Yass! Flex those arms Kise baby!_

“Nope." _Yes with great pleasure. Restrain your inner pervert hoe!_

“If she joins you can count me out of the game !" 

"Still but hurt over the roast huh Midorima.”

“I am not. It’s just not in my habits to play with trash. And besides I do have better things to do.”

“What did you say lettuce boy? Do you wanna fight? Cause I can fight you no problem.” I snatch away the bag in which he was hiding his lucky item. ‘Catch me outside hoe!”

I make my way to the Grande Ferris wheel running away with Midorima’s precious bag containing his lucky item. 

I reach the line leading to the Ferris wheel, cut past everyone, throw my money at theFerris wheel guy, and run into the nearest cabin and locking the door.

“Excuse me miss but you’re going to have to get out. You can’t cut past people and expect me to just let you ride because you threw-ahh!” The Ferris wheel guy topples backwards falling down to reveal a furious Midorima centimetres away from pounding at the window. Despite his numerous “threats” I open the bag only to see a (your favourite colour) dildo laying besides a flesh coloured cylinder with folds resembling that of a vagina at the opening. _What in the world?!_

“Open this door right this moment or else-” I open the door and pull him before the Ferris wheel guy can stand up and enter the cabin with us. “ You- wait until I-“

“ Midorima what the fuck is this?!” I wave both the dildo and the vagina cylinder in front of his face. He quickly tries to snatch them both from me but doesn’t succeed. “ I said, what the fuck is this!” I repeat clearly lost. _Why would he need both a dildo and vagina tube thingy? What was he planning?_ “Who were you planning to attack with these vile instruments of sex! Answer me at once!” 

“No one. I wasn’t planning on attacking anyone with those. They’re mine! Now give it back to me!” He reaches out again for them but fails a second time.

“Liar. I can understand why you would need this.” I shake the vagina tube in my right hand. “I don’t understand why you would need this.” I shake the dildo.” If you already have the vagina thing what ever. So make your intentions clear! What were you going to do. If you don’t I’ll expose your naughty toys to our entire group. It’s your choice.”

“Why are you so keen on knowing why? It’s none of your business.” He looks over at me infuriated. 

“Well what else am I suppose to do? I just figured out that one of the most proper men in the group is a actually a huge pervert. Not to mention a doctor. Am I suppose to stay still and do nothing? 

“I’m not a huge pervert and these aren’t actually my lucky items. If it weren’t for the Oha Asa I wouldn’t have brought those …things over on this trip.”

“Where did you find them?”

“Why? You want it? pervert” 

”Excuse me! I am not a pervert. I was just asking who you got this stuff from. You don’t look like the type of person who would… you know… have interest in this type of things.” Midorima refused to meet my eyes. _Or maybe he is._

“Tsk, whatever. Think what ever you want.” He looks out the window apparently no longer interested in retrieving the toys from me. _Well time to let the party begin!_ I pull my swimming kimono to the side and silently slip the dildo into my pussy. _Shit it’s big!_

“Ahh~ shit it’s bigger than I thought it was!” Midorima turns to look at me only to look away just as fast he turned around.

“What are you doing?” He shouts clearly appalled and horrified at the sight of a grown woman playing with her pussy.

“Have you…never seen porn before?…Ahhh~” I throw my head back as the cabin jolts pushing the dildo in further. 

“Stop this! Stop this at once! Geez how could you be so indecent. Doing such a thing in front of a man that isn’t your husband. You should be ashamed.” He covers his eyes, his face flush red from blushing. 

“Ahh~ Shin-chan, please do me a favour…look away for a moment.” While I'm enjoying the pleasure I feel a sudden jolt in my pussy. The vibrator starts to twirl crazily inside me driving me crazy. 

“What’s happening? Why is it moving so much? Midorima help pull it out!” Alarmed I look over at Midorima only to see him smiling deviously with what seems to be a remote in his hands.

“As a matter of fact the dildo that is currently moving inside you is actually a vibrator controlled by the remote I am currently holding in my hand. It has four different modes. Each one more ecstatic than the last. So how do you like it Y/N?” He says with a proud and satisfied expression on his face. 

Midorima Shinatarou has completely changed. His hidden dominatrix just came out showing my pussy no mercy whats so ever. “Now it’s time for you to fix of this little problem of mine if you wouldn’t mind.” He spreads my legs making his very erect dick nothing but visible. _He got erect that quickly?_

“Geez looks who’s the pervert now Midorima!” He only smiles at me as he lowers his face to my ass. 

“Midorima-”

“Call me Sensei from now on.” He lowers his head to plunge his tongue into my ass stretching it in all directions making me even wetter than before. “Midorima- 

“Sensei”

“ahh~ Sensei… you’re making me horny... please stop~~… I can’t think straight… it's too big ... the pleasure’s too much!” I pant unable to last any longer. He pulls away much to my disapproval and looks down at me, the smirk bigger than it was a couple seconds ago. 

“I didn’t actually mean it you know.” I pout. Disappointed he took me seriously. 

“Oh really? Well then, I guess we can proceed to the next step. I hope you enjoy this full course meal.” With that he inserts his thick dick into my ass causing my to cum immediately.

“Cumming~! Sensei I’m cumming…I’m cumming hard! AHHHH~” He doesn’t stop thrusting inside me. Both dicks are battling each other in my pussy. Each one trying to please me more than their opponent. Midorima reaches for the remote bringing the intensity of the dildo up a level or two.

“So how does it feel… to have my dick …inspecting your dirty asshole?” He struggles to say clearly feeling my ass getting tighter around his dick.  


“It feels great! More! give me more…ahhh~ Inspect my ass some more Doctor…nnngh~!” I pant out my words slowly feeling the tension in my stomach build up.

“Y/N how are you so tight?…at this rate I won’t be able to properly finish my examination…fuck!” He cages me in between his body and the ground as he tries to support himself. I swing my hans around his neck and bring his legs into my hips so that I can grind into him some more. The pleasure’s unbearable. We both moan out loudly as the pressure and tension in our builds up faster than before. _I’m close again. It’s here!_ “Y/N, I… I’m very…fond of you…” Midorima says shyly before looking me straight in the eyes and kissing me.”

“Shin-chan…”

“I’m fond of you, so… don’t look at any ofthe other guys… ok? Just keep your eyes on me…I promise I’ll give you tow full course meals…nngh~ so don’t give yourself to anyone else.”

“Shin-chan…I… I like you too…but … I can’t really think straight right now…I’m cumming… I’m gonna cum soon!”

“Tsk, you really can’t sort out… your priorities huh… slut!” 

“I’m not a slut, it’s just your fucking my so good right now I can’t think!”

“Uh~ Y/N! I’m cumming too…let’s cum together.”

“Inside! Pour it inside… make me yours! SHIN-CHAN~~~” I cum hard all over the dildo. Lactating on both his hands. He pulls out the dildo and thrusts into me without warning causing me to cum even harder making my mind go blank. 

“Cumming~”

We lay on the floor for a couple of seconds before he starts round two. "Oi get up. I haven't properly finished examining you yet." 

"Wait, what do you mean? Midorima let me rest a bit!" He pulls me up and presses me against the window looking down at the entire amusement park. My nipples get hard as they come into contact with the cold plastic surface.

"You like that huh Y/N? Getting horny while having the impression that people are watching you. You really are a fucking slut aren't you Y/N?" He lifts my left leg up and fucks me ruthlessly from the side causing me to throw my head while moaning loudly unable to control my voice. " You like this huh? Getting fuck like a whore by a doctor." 

"Yes~ ...your dick...it feels too good...more~ give me more... I want to feel more of your dick inside me!" I pant quickly losing my breathe. 

"You want me to make you feel better or not?"

"I do. I want to feel good with you Shin-Sensei. Please...make me feel good~ thrust into me like there's nothing else that matters...fuck me 'til I cum wild!" In agreement he starts to harshly play with my clitoris squeezing and pinching it in all directions." Cumming~ I''m cumming cause you're making me feel good. Shintarou~~ " 

"I'm about to cum too! Shit... cumming twice like this... you really are something else...nngh~" He props both of my legs up ramming his dick into my pussy at top speed thrusting like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm losing it! I can't thing of anything else...your dick is too good! CUMMING~~"

"Cumming~ Y/N" He both cry out in pleasure at we both release. Our bodies trembling in pleasure and lack of strength.

 

* * *

 

We lay on the cabin floor panting, slowly trying to retrieve our breathes. The dildo was still vibrating somewhere on the floor besides me but that didn’t really matter. I move to face Midorima whose quietly panting for air besides me. He tilts his head at a 45 degree angle catching a view of me looking at him. He cups my head with his left hand and pulls me in with his right on, levelling our heads to one another. 

“You were pretty great for a virgin you know.”

“Tsk, that’s all you can manage to say after cumming three times and confessing your love to me?” 

“Sorry, care bare.” I say, him giggling and nuzzling his nose affectionately. He simply smiles to himself without saying anything. “What is it?”

“Nothing, you just happen to be the cutest woman I’ve ever seen.” He pulls me in gently kissing me lightly. I giggle some more causing him to laugh as well. “Silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pease comment what you though of this chapter and any suggestions you may have. I hope you enjoyed your read and thanks for reading!


End file.
